At the Heart 2: Darkness Falls
by Buddyboy98
Summary: AU: DSM Revan/Bastila: What he has feared for years is finally coming to pass, the True Sith have begun their crossing into the known Galaxy. It will take every bit of Revan's strength to fight them and all through it, Darkness will permeate uncontrolled
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Darkness Falls**

**Nine Months Later **

"I will not allow it!" shouted Galic Orenex, the diminished Chancellor of the Republic as he slammed his fists against the briefing table. His Government was now fragmented and his power was so small that he could only count on the beings in this room to carry out his orders without question and even then it was a gamble sometimes, "The people do not understand what unconditional surrender to the Sith Empire would mean for everyone, the way of life of every single Republican Citizen in our territory would be mired in oppression. I understand their fear, the fact that we are now seven times as smaller then when we initially went to war with Revan would send fear through anyone, but not through me and it is my hope that the Senate and the people will give me a chance to prove that it is still w-…"

The four human men sitting at the table were the most powerful men in the Republic, if that meant anything anymore was debatable, but to Chancellor Orenex it meant the entire Galaxy. Lately, in the past few months, whenever he had come to these meetings, he got the distinct impression that they were beginning to look down on him and as much as he wanted to correct that, he knew that they had every reason to do such a thing. Frankly, he had overseen the decline of the most powerful Government the galaxy had ever seen and he had lost that position to a former champion of the Republic. Galic knew two simple things: Revan was almost invincible against a little over 200 Jedi compared to his estimated thousands of Dark Jedi and his Military forces looked more like a Militia compared to Revan's Military. Not to mention the Economy, in exchange for taking 20 Percent of everything that passed into the Republic's Territory, the Sith allowed the transports in and if they had refused, they would have redirected everything to Coruscant and left the Republic dead.

The President Pro Tempore of the Senate, who sat in for the Chancellor in Senate sessions shook his head and sighed heavily, "The decision has already been made Galic, your Majority has eroded and you have no more legislative support to overturn the measure, no one voted against the measure. An instrument of surrender is already being drawn up and we will overview the terms that the Senate initially wants, then we'll submit to the Sith Consulate here and from there we'll hopefully enter negotiations with Revan soon after that."

He blinked, and suddenly the Supreme Chancellor saw red, "First of all, who allowed the Sith to establish a Consulate here and second, I'll veto the action, I will not allow this government to be dissolved at the whim of that madman."

"The Senate approved the request from the Sith to establish a Consulate here yesterday, they've already bought a building and we've already cleared it and transferred the land that the building is on to officially be the sole territory of the Sith Empire, we expect the new Sith Ambassador and his staff to arrive tomorrow," The President Pro-Tempore reported, "And they've extracted your vetoing power from the Constitution, in effect you are simply the Head of State in name only, I'm sorry Galic, but it has to be this way for everyone."

He slumped back in his chair and rubbed his face, "I don't understand this way of thinking, why shouldn't we fight for the Republic?"

"There isn't a Republic left," responded the President Pro-Tempore, he was growing quite tired of this, "The Government has never been this small and the Military has never been so demoralized, we're losing 10 Percent of our Military to defections each month."

Galic looked up and there were tears in his eyes, he had never, ever felt so helpless in his life, "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be the very last Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic?"

"We don't, not at all," He answered, shaking his head, honestly, he felt sympathy for the pathetically idealistic man, "But this is happening Galic, you need to get used to it."

That was easier said than done for Galic, but he had no choice, he couldn't dissolve the Senate and he couldn't veto any legislation coming from it.

He had lost.

**OOOO**

It was the prerogative of the Internal Protection and Stability Service of the Sith Empire to ensure that Lord Revan's will was dictated without force, but through espionage, double agents, and sabotage. What the Military, Dark Jedi, Legislature couldn't do, they did and they were used in all sorts of issues. Disputes between Labor Unions and Managements on key words were resolved by them by infiltrating both groups and moving them into positions that were compatible, they were used to bring Governments and Planet Leaders down if it was saw fit to do so, but their primary objective was to bring the Republic down from the inside and they had officially done that. Their contact inside the Republic had brought forth a piece of legislation in their Senate to authorize unconditional surrender to the Sith.

They had just received word from him that the Republic had all but officially surrendered to them, the Supreme Chancellor was powerless and the Senate was drawing up the Instrument of Surrender as they spoke, "I can't believe that it was that easy."

"It was," Admiral Yarr handed the datapad to Revan across his desk, "The IPSS Director tells me that the Senate should have their first terms drawn up by the end of the week and to our new Consulate shortly after that."

The new Emperor of the Galaxy and the infamous Dark Lord, Darth Revan smiled and as his eyes skimmed across the report, he finally came to the name of the informant, "The President Pro-Tempore of the Senate, how did they manage to get him on our side?"

"It was easy," Yarr smiled, "We offered him a high ranking position in the planetary Government here on Coruscant, and an advisory role to your Council for the Imperial Government."

Revan thought about that for another moment, he hadn't anticipated the final destruction of the Republic to come so soon, with someone like Galic Orenex at the head, he counted on its death throes lasting at least a year, perhaps two, but not nine months. This operation that his intelligence service was running in the new seat of their power must have been more effective than they were letting on. The entire operation resting on the President Pro-Tempore of the Republican Senate seemed a little more farfetched then he was willing to believe and as he turned his gaze up and ran awareness through his Grand Admiral's thoughts, she must have been at least less vigilant then she would have liked to admit because she believed it. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his Caf and set the cup down, "I want you to call in the Director of the IPSS later this afternoon. The three of us need to sit down and have a little chat. I don't like that this man just accepted a high ranking position within our Government in exchange for betraying a Government he worked for his whole life."

He read the Admiral's thoughts again and he found that she was starting to reach his line of thinking, "I'll arrange it immediately."

"Good," Revan said, picking up the datapad and turning in his chair to read it more definitely, "That's all."

**OOOO**

_**Eight Months Prior - Dantoonie's Outer Orbit **_

"_So you're saying that Darth Revan… is my father?" asked five year old Breiel Staten, her tone was drowsy, but she fully comprehended what the man was telling her. _

_The young girl was beautiful, she had long brown hair and Jaq could see Revan in the girl's brilliant blue eyes and when he had touched her in the force, it was as if he had been as if Revan was right next to her. The girl had been a pleasure to know for the past month and he had a feeling that he would be seeing a lot more of her in the future. He sensed that the girl was confused, but willing to accept this situation. _

_Jaq turned to her and smiled, "Yes, I was sent by him to retrieve you." _

_Breiel thought about that for a moment, she hadn't even given thought to her parents before, she had been so happy with the Jedi. All of her life, she had been taught to fear and to some extent hate Darth Revan, but now with the realization that the man was her father she didn't know what to think or believe anymore. She was uneasy about it, anyone would be, but she was willing to be cooperative, and who knew, maybe she'd end up liking her father. With that in her mind, she shrugged uneasily and hopped up into the co-pilots chair, "Where are we going?" _

"_Coruscant," Jaq answered. _

_Breiel had to be honest with herself, she was excited for this new journey, the fact that it would be severing her from everything that she had known and loved. _

**OOOO **

Revan leaned back in his chair and he looked out to the landscape of the planet and the vast cityscape.

Things had never been better for the Galaxy and all signs confirmed that the people of his Empire agreed, the standard of life had went up 110 Percent since the Republic had been conquered and overthrown. His Military had increased by that roughly the same margin. The Star Forge had churned out 500,000 new Interdictor and Capital ships, over 1,000,000 new fighters and not to mention the defensive grids that they had put in place around critically important areas and planets. Four months ago, the defense scientist bureau had developed these self-powered, shield generating turrets. If there were enough of them, they'd create a powerful shield that defended anything that they were placed around, and the powerful turrets offered them protection from the beings that attempted to break through their shields. Coruscant and the Star Forge had the the vast majority of the units that had been produced, the rest were around critical resource centers throughout the Empire and even though more were made every day, that little fact of the shortage scared him.

Two months ago, the IPSS had detected large movements in the unknown regions and he knew it was them. He needed all of his cards in place before the game began and he only had _most _of his cards on the table.

"Master," His attendant's voice interrupted his thoughts over the office in-built communicator, "Mistress Kai, Mistress Shan and your children are here to see you."

Revan turned in his chair and smiled, "Send them in."

Oh, this was the brightest part of his life by far, if he wanted to escape the confines of running and ruling the galaxy and maintaining his power, he had only to visit his daughter, hold his month old son or speak to either Bastila or Arenna. Revan's relationship with Arenna had never been stronger and that was saying a lot – he had actually appointed her the Commander of the Sith Military to run the Military and command it when he choose to stay on the Capital and to be honest he had never seen her enjoy something more – other than just being with their daughter. Revan, from the moment he had laid his eyes on the girl, was taken with her. He found her funny, sweet, charming as beautiful as her mother and she was very powerful, both with her powers and fighting skills. He loved her terribly and along with his son, he was confident that his children would be very powerful. His son was still an infant, but he was confident that his son would be very similar to himself, "Guess what your daughter did today?"

He looked down at the little girl and smiled mischievously, "What?"

"I broke through a wall with the power of the force," The girl announced proudly.

Revan smiled and opened his arms, taking that as a sign, Breiel leaped forward and leaped into her father's lap, "That is delightful sweetheart, You have such great potential and I think that you're going to go on to do even bigger things."

"Not to mention what your son did to me today," Bastila announced as she stepped through the office door, "I went to change him and he knocked me down with a force push."

There was something in the image of Bastila, being knocked clear off of her feet by a one month old in a crib was something that made him chuckle hardily. He hadn't known anything more comical then that image, when his son was born, it really was a magnificent day to experience. One of the many things that had happened to him since he had conquered Coruscant, besides the birth of his son and his reuniting with his daughter, was his marriage. Yes, Bastila was his wife and officially, she was Empress. In the High Society on Coruscant, her company was always wanted, everyone wanted to be at a party with the wife of the Supreme Leader, the Empress, her Imperial Majesty. Bastila didn't much like that aspect of the position, but she found that she liked a peaceful existence, though she had expressed a willingness to assist Revan if he ever needed it, "I think he put you in your place your Imperial Majesty."

"That would be a nice surprise," Bastila quipped looking down to the swaddled bundle in her arms, "He's growing quite big as a matter of fact."

Revan smiled, "Perfect."

Yes, for all intents and purposes life was perfect for him, but there was something, on the periphery of his mind, that was telling him that it was all about to change.

**OOOO**

They were massing, that much was clear.

In his growing anticipation for the coming confrontation with the True Sith in the Unknown Regions, Revan had deployed an army of Sentry Droids. It was mainly to track what the droids interpreted as ship movements in their sight, but it was also to give him an early warning if they were coming. He had more than enough ships to hold that border. Revan was quite aware of the possibility of espionage by the True Sith, and let them, as long as sensitive Military Secrets stayed with those he could trust. Such as the Star Forge, its location was restricted to himself, Arenna, Admirals Yarr and Karath and a few of the senior Vice Admirals. Whenever a ship needed to return to the Forge, a program was activated which set the course, but overrode any ability to track the way to get there. In the ships logs, it was recorded as being overridden and with those security measures in place, he was sure that it was safe.

He needed it to be safe, he had assembled the largest fleet since the start of recorded history and even then he suspected that it was the largest beyond those founding records. He could fend off any attack and his forces were so numerous in size that if one planet fell under attack, an entire detachment of ships was no less than five parsecs away. The Republic knew this, that's why they didn't foolishly try to martyr themselves and the other, smaller Governments had as well and that's why they all joined him willingly in exchange for being self-governed. Revan had no qualms with that, he knew that he couldn't exercise absolute rule on all of these planets and that's why he had allowed them to operate under the banner of the Empire. However, he did require that a planet wide representative be sent to him and to inform him on the goings on around the Empire.

What he didn't tell them was that when they had signed their sovereignty over to him, he had hidden a clause in their remade constitutions that gave him the ability to suspend their self-governing and for the Empire to directly take control of the planet. He wouldn't use it unless it were absolutely necessary, such as with the soon-to-be invading True Sith and any desire expressed to make peace with them, he'd step in and assume personal control of the planet then and squash all who recommended that. There would be no surrender, no peace and under no circumstances could they be allowed to gain any alliances or footholds in the Galaxy. He wouldn't allow it, if it came down to it, he'd personally go to whoever arranged an alliance with them and strangle them until they changed their minds.

**OOOO **

This journey had taken a lot of effort and a lot of course changes.

When he had finally left Dromund Kaas, he had to navigate around the thousands of detection sensors in that region and slip past the massive fleet presence on the border. Lord Saraock had been given the honor by the Emperor himself to deliver the instrument of alliance to Revan himself and the three week journey seemed worth it. He had never seen Coruscant before and he had to admit that it was breathtaking. The entire planet was a giant city, and it was thoroughly defended he noted lightly. With the hundreds of large vessels orbiting the planet and in holding orbit and these strange floating turrets providing even more fire power. Saraock was at a loss for what he could do next, the only way it seemed to get near the planet was to go through inspection and he had passed himself off as a regular transport until that moment without having to speak to any official, but if this planet was anything like Dromund Kaas, he'd have to speak to someone. This would pose a huge problem for him and for a moment he considered just coming out with it.

"Unidentified vessel," A female voice appeared to him, "You are entering a restricted orbital zone, you pose a threat to Government Sector of the Planet and if you do identify yourself and submit to inspection, you will be fired upon."

Lord Saraock sighed and pressed a button on his console to respond, "I bring bearing a document from Dromund Kaas and from the Dark Council, you don't know what that means, but your master does, transmit that message to Revan."

"I will not," The Sith Captain hissed back, "We get people like this all of the time and every time they seemed to be mentally unhinged."

"You will, because if you don't, it might well start a war," Lord Saraock began to grow angry and with that emotion, he reached out in the force and began to grip the Captain's neck, "As you can feel, I can kill you from the safety of my ship, deliver the message."

**OOOO**

"Master," Admiral Yarr's voice broke through the silence in his office, Bastila, Arenna and the others had left a short while ago and he had begun to read over the agenda for a meeting that he had later that afternoon, after his meeting with the Head of the Intelligence Services. He sighed and reached for the response button on his desk, but before he could say anything, the Admiral spoke again, "We have a situation developing in the restricted orbital zone, a ship has dropped out of hyperspace and the pilot says that they are carrying an official message from a planet called Dromund Kaas and from an organization called the Dark Council. There is nothing in our database that can tell us what that planet and organization are, though, I suspect that you will know what they are, care to explain it?"

Revan had stopped listening around the mention of that accursed planet, oh yes, he knew exactly what this was about. The only thing that was in his mind at that moment was the fact that they had shown up this way. Not in force, not with turbolasers blazing, one ship that was violating one of the most secured pieces of space in the Galaxy and that was it. He was thinking now, thinking faster than he ever had in his entire life. The invaders were finally at his gate and he needed to move quickly. Scratching his chin, he stood up and cleared his throat, "Allow them to land and have a fighter detachment escort it to the front landing pad, if this ship diverts from the assigned course, they are to be fired upon and the wreckage is to be vaporized. Send a detachment of our best Commandos and Dark Jedi to the landing pad to wait for me, and send word to General Kai to drop whatever the hell she's doing and meet me down there. We need to leave the possibility open that this is some sort of trap, take all necessary precautions to neutralize this threat if we need it."

"I have corresponding Orbital Defensive Platforms standing by to vaporize the ship if we need to," Admiral Yarr said, "Everything that you asked for will be there when you arrive Master."

Revan nodded once and left his desk, making sure that his lightsaber was on his belt by touching it once, he left his office. He was taking a massive risk to do this, letting them on the surface could spell disaster if they couldn't contain it. He would need to do everything he could to keep them contained. Throwing his robe around his body and raising his cowl, he tightened his gloves and quickened his pace towards the end of the corridor and to the turbolift, "Revan to IPSS Director: Do you still have those magnetic interlocking port clamps built into the front landing pad? Because if by some chance they are still built into the pad, I need you to use them, and at the very least, do you think you can intensively scan that ship as it enters the atmosphere. I'd like your best readout of that ship as it approaches us."

"I had the clamps removed a month ago," The Special Services Director responded, "However, I can procure a material sample from the ship if you keep this visitor occupied long enough and I can scan the ship so intensely that I can get a read out of the pilot's blood cells. I'm triggering the scanners in and above the Sector right now."

Revan smiled, "Perhaps readouts of the pilot's blood would be useful as well, for biogenic weapons."

"Excellent thought sir," The IPSS Director sounded pleased by the notion of creating biogenic weapons, "If they pose a threat, we could quite possibly develop some atmospheric war heads that we could detonate over them."

Revan smiled at the irony of his statement, the simple director of the IPSS didn't know what he was saying would actually have to be considered. Weapons of Mass Destruction were used on a case by case basis. If he was going to wipe out a planet or kill millions of people, it would be for the necessity of winning whatever battle they were in. But with these True Sith, he'd use it without blinking, millions of potential threats on one planet.

"Have blueprints drawn up for a biogenic warhead that can be deployed in standard torpedo design," Revan commanded as he stepped onto the turbolift, "And when I'm finished with this matter, you and I need to talk."

"I had a feeling that you knew more about this then you were letting on," noted the Director with a bit of amusement in his voice, "I look forward to your explanation."

**OOOO**

**Authors Note: I'd been thinking about expanding this opening chapter, but I looked over my notes that I had written up and I found that it would throw my plans completely out of sync if I went any further. The first story was the end of the Republic, this will be something else entirely and it will not be as long as the first one, but I will try to make this as good if not better than the first one. If you would please leave a review for me, I would much appreciate that. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

His stride out onto the landing pad made his boots click against the surface. It was an excellent tool in conveying the authority and the raw power that he held. Revan stopped at the head of the line of troopers and Dark Jedi that were now gathered there and folded his arms around his chest, he hadn't expected contact this soon with them. He'd anticipated their arrival of course, but in years, not months, and that's why he commissioned his astronomical fleet and the orbital defense platforms – but other than that, there was no outward sign that he was expecting an invasion anytime soon. He stilled his breathing and looked up to the cloudless Coruscanti Sky for any sign of the fighter and its escort. If they thought for one moment that he was going to be welcoming, they were sadly mistaken.

"What is the meaning of this?" He heard Arenna's confused voice from behind him.

Revan didn't turn around at all to meet her. He couldn't exactly shout this to his troops. It would spread quickly like a virus that infected its host, so he simply raised a hand and beckoned her with one finger. As she came to his left, he turned to her and sighed. Arenna knew of them too, he knew that, she couldn't have possibly have been in exile for that span of a time in the Unknown Regions and not have run into them. Revan sighed again, "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" She asked, and for a moment, just a spilt moment, he heard fear in the mother of his eldest child's voice, but she concealed it well enough.

He sighed and shook his head, "Have you ever wondered why the Unknown Regions repel users of the Light Side of the Force? Have you ever wondered why every time you cast your glance on it in the Force, you feel utter dark?"

It dawned on her, he could see it in her green eyes as they widened to the size orbs. She hadn't known what was causing it, he could just infer that from his face, but she knew what he was talking about and that was very good, she wouldn't be foreign to the overwhelming presence that they created in the Force itself. Without saying another word to her, he turned his head sharply towards the sky. It came like a weight, a weight that came down on his chest and his chest alone. He knew the uses of the Force well enough that he was able to assume that this was some sort of intimidation tactic. This stranger didn't know him and didn't know that Revan had intimidation tactics of his own.

"Fool," Revan spat and turned his head back to the Sith Commando Captain and the leader of the select group of Dark Jedi, "Troopers, ready your weapons, aim but fire on my command – Dark Jedi, ready your weapons."

All at once, he saw the troops cock their rifles and the Dark Jedi snap their lightsabers on with a hiss, he ordered, they followed. He turned to Arenna and nodded at her once and she didn't even need to be told what to do, she reached for her lightsaber on her belt and activated it with a hiss. She felt the same danger as he did, that much was evident in her stance and her expression. And just as the strange freighter and its large escort of Sith Fighters broke the skyline, he wondered if this was the beginning of everything that he had been planning for. If it was, the Galaxy was about to be plunged into one hell of a war, Dark Side versus Dark Side, it would be a very Dark War.

But it was a war that he intended on winning and he would give all of his blood and treasure to win it.

He had a feeling that he might have to do that.

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

It happened quickly, but she had been prepared all along for the day that this alarm went off in the Palace. Bastila Shan jumped from her bed and summoned her lightsaber to her hand and activated it with a hiss before running to the adjoined rooms of her step-daughter and her son. If there were intruders in the Imperial Palace, they'd have to get through her, the guards were not their problem, they were not the biggest threat to their lives, she was.

These were two children that were not to be harmed and they were not to be threatened – when that happened, Revan shouldn't have been the most feared being in the Galaxy, Bastila should have been and frankly – she was.

Revan had told her that the security alarm was ultra-sensitive and the slightest disturbance that was not a guard or troop, from either their air or the surface would set it off and give her an advanced warning. It had taken her quite a long time to understand that there was almost and absurd amount of security and defense around the Palace, on the ground, in their air and in space. There were constantly two warships in geosynchronous orbit around the Palace to deflect any attempted orbital bombardment, there was an entire fighter division assigned to protect the Imperial Palace exclusively and there was an entire legion of troops and Dark Jedi stationed there, all of them were handpicked by the parents of the two children, herself, Revan and Arenna. They were quite simply the best security in the Galaxy, they were known unofficially as the 'Death Squad'. That stemmed from an incident in which a protest group – who were protesting the inhabitants of the Palace – got to close to it and promptly had all of their heads shot off of their body – all twelve of them, in a minute and a half. Since then, no one dared to ever come that close to the Palace.

That was until today, because that protest incident was the only other time that the alarm had gone off.

"Your Majesty," Her chief of security called after her, she had to stop her bolt to the children's rooms, "Your Majesty – the palace has been put under security code 101 lock down."

She shook her head in frantic confusion, "I don't know the entire blasted code! Damon – tell me what's going on now in normal language or get the hell out of my way and let me get to the children!"

"Possible Invasion," Palace Security Chief Damon N'Jarr said, "It came from Lord Revan himself."

But Bastila had already dropped her lightsaber, and was now looking at him imploring, "Do everything you have to do to keep those kids safe."

"That's my job," He said, turning on his heel, "I have the outside covered, you just get in there."

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

Revan put the full weight of his presence in the Force down on the man as the boarding ramp descended.

You did not come to his planet, present yourself as a possible threat to everything he had built and his loved ones and expect a warm greeting. He clenched his fist and it was almost as if the Force itself started to quake, only the Dark Jedi, Arenna and the stranger could feel it. The intention behind the gesture was clear – it was to assert the fact that he was the most powerful man – both force user and non-force user alike – in the entire galaxy and some unknown, shrouded Sith Emperor was going to assert or tell him otherwise. And as the stranger finally stepped off of the ramp, visibly distressed, it was clear that this message was going to be taken back to the Sith Emperor himself. Pure, dark, unrelenting, humiliated anger ran off of the man as he approached Revan. But surprised filtered through as he was shoved down to kneel by the most powerful invisible force that he had ever experienced.

When the man looked up, he realized that it was Revan who was causing this humiliation.

As for Revan, he had never, ever seen such a hideous face in his life, this stranger was gaunt, sickly looking and the deep red-yellow eyes didn't help at all. However, the torrent of scars on the man's face seemed to distract from it all – the human was truly a stain on the Galaxy and Revan would not hesitate for a single second to clean the stain. Still forcibly kneeling, he slid forth the datapad that he had been carrying on his person, direct from the Dark Council itself and clutched at his ribs, the pain was to unbearable to embrace, "Oh m-mighty Revan – the master, the Emperor, wishes to make peace with you and this mighty Sith Empire of yours – in defeating our common enemy."

Revan raised an eyebrow and summoned the datapad from the group – and for a moment, he forgot to keep his hold on the man. When he noticed the stranger trying to get up, Revan hissed and moved his fingers forward and let lose a bolt of crackling lighting that was absorbed into the man, causing him to go back to kneeling. You fought fire with fire, you met violence with violence and you met darkness with just as much, maybe more, darkness, "Knell."

And so he did – and Revan proceeded to read the datapad, every word of it, every word of its grandiose and patently false language.

The Dark Lord of the Sith was not an imbecile – he could see a trap from a mile away.

"So tell me-…," His voice came to one of curiosity.

"Lord Saraock" Saraock answered in a pant.

"Lord Saraock," Revan began evenly, before reaching forward with his freehand and summoning his lightsaber, "Tell me why I shouldn't believe that this is a very cleverly designed ruse to get me to take my guard down."

He dropped the datapad and crushed it under the heel of his boot, before walking forward, gripping the other man's neck in the force, lifting him up off of the group and aiming the point of his weapon at his threat, "Because I can tell you, I can smell the trap waiting for me – I will allow you to return wherever it is you came from – later, but first you and I will get to know each other and then you can decide who is more deserving to be undisputed ruler of the Sith."

"Your Emperor," Revan said moving his lightsaber tip across the surface of the man's throat, not enough to kill him, but enough to deal him indescribable pain, "Or _me_?"

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

**Authors Note: I've been working 9 AM to 9 PM for a month now - don't ask, but that's the reason I haven't been updating, and as dead tired as I am right now, I felt like I owed you all something to make up for the neglect that I've been showing you, so here it is - any glaring mistakes - you'll have to look the other way, because my goddamn eyes are drooping right now and I don't care that it might be mistake-ridden. I hope you enjoyed it all and I'll try to get the next update out as soon as I can. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and to the new ones! I did enjoy reading them all and I love to hear your opinions in what direction the story should go, so give me more! **

**I'm off to bed now - goodnight! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Power," Her cryptic voice seemed to come from everywhere around him, through the Force and physically as well, granted he had his eyes closed, but it still felt as if she were everything and everywhere, "Absolute, undisputed power, that is what it will take to defeat them when the time comes." _

_He merely kept on his knees, breathing deeply in a state of semi-consciousness, meditating. It seemed was the only way that he could ever get to a state a relaxation was to do this as of late, but her really hated the effect that it had on his knees. No matter how uncomfortable he was, he did not regret coming back here, to this place that filled him with so many memories of dread, death and destruction. If he had his choice, he wouldn't have come here, but he knew that this was where she would be at. _

"_How will I know what to do when the time comes?" Revan asked her. _

_The cloaked figure stopped for a moment to contemplate what she had just been asked, she didn't know anything finite – she couldn't tell him when or how they might make their presence known, but she could tell him how they ensnared their victims and then devoured them. Kreia stopped, and turned her head towards her greatest apprentice, "They will send an emissary – they will send a messenger, it is one of their greatest strengths, deceit. This messenger will bring a notion of peace – it is a trap, always remember."_

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

'_They will send an emissary – they will send a messenger, it is one of their greatest strengths, deceit. This messenger will bring a notion of peace – it is a trap, always remember,'_ Kreia's voice still rang out in his mind. It was the wisest voice that he had ever heard heard – it prepared him for this time.

He looked up to the sight in front of him. He found it ominous, satisfying and disgusting all at once, and that was a strange feeling. This Lord Saraock was currently bound to a table in IPSS Interrogation Room, with dozens of medical IV lines attached to his body. The inhibition numbing agent would prove useless against him – as it would for all users of the Force. But, it would weaken the man's resolve – if enough of it was pumped into him, his ability to keep his mind closed would fall. That's what he was waiting for.

"At this moment, there is enough inhibition paralyzing serum coursing through your body to make you tell me every secret and everything that I ask of you," Revan began, stopped in front of the man and staring at his bandaged wrapped neck. The Dark Lord of the Sith reached up, tore the bandage off and wrenched both of his bare hands around the man's neck.

He pressed down harder, digging his fingers into the tender skin, allowing some blood to come onto his fingers, "The only reason that I haven't ripped your heart out and fed it to you is because I want you to suffer and live to tell about it. I will send you back to wherever you came from to tell your master this: any challenge to me, any threat to me, any obstacle presented to me with be proved useless – _I_ am the master of the Sith, not the heretic."

"H-Heretic? You are the latest in a long line of Heretics!" Saraock spat out between clenched teeth, he felt beyond numb, a place beyond known feeling, no pain, no fear, simply void – for a Sith, no emotion was torture.

They fed off of emotion, without emotion, a practitioner of the Dark Side was as powerful as a Jedi Padawan. Revan knew this – and that was another reason he choose this particular drug. When the man's words hit him, Revan saw red. He tightened his grip around his throat. How dare he refer to the noble line of Dark Lords as Heretics? Fool, "Perhaps your kind has been gone from the rest of the Galaxy for too long, because the last time I checked, I took up the mantle of the legitimate rulers of the Sith – your master was deemed a heretic, the Dark Lords of the Sith were not the heretics!"

Revan released his grasp from the man and turned back to the interrogator with a drawn out flourish of his cloak, "Torture him – make him scream and then, only then will you release him to his ship, his master needs to know."

Without a further word, he turned on his heel and went out of the room, and when he was sure he was out of earshot of the prisoner, he turned to the Director of the IPSS, who had joined him at his side immediately when he left the room, "Have the homing devices been placed throughout his ship?"

"Ten," The human man nodded with his arms around his back, "Even if he finds one, or perhaps two or three, he won't be able to get them all."

"And the pathogen?" Revan asked calmly.

"Active," The IPSS Director nodded curtly, "His blood is now coursing with trillions of microscopic homing devices, he will lead us back to them, even if thinks the location of this planet is a secret. And even if he doesn't lead us back to this Dromund Kaas, it will give us an idea of where to start."

The Dark Lord was silent for a moment, weighing what he should reveal. His intelligence officer would have to know eventually. He wouldn't be able to do his job if he didn't know, "I knew where Dromund Kaas was at one time."

"You did? Then-…" He was cut off by a raised hand.

"Do not ask why I forgot, I don't know myself, the point is this – I need to be refreshed," Revan began, making a vague gesture with his hand, and after reading the other man's thoughts easily, he moved to squash the thought, "And before you say it, downloading the database of that ship will prove useless – I guarantee you that they anticipated it, as I would have and they filled the database with false information, don't go down that route."

"Then I suppose we'll have to rely on the beacons," The director murmured, he seemed disappointed by Revan's words. "I'll supervise his departure."

Meaning, the IPSS Director was going to coordinate Saraock being chased off of Coruscant. There was no one better in deceiving people than him.

Well perhaps these True Sith, but the IPSS Director was what he had.

Revan nodded once, "Make it convincing Director."

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

"That's stupid!" Arenna hissed at the Twi'lek woman, honestly, she couldn't believe that Revan had trusted this woman for years, "Granted, if the enemy force was small enough, then maybe you could get away with that formation, but otherwise, you're leaving the center of the line defenseless."

Admiral Yarr sighed and pointed to the tactical display again, "If we overwhelm the enemy with numbers, that potential flaw will not matter."

"For two fleets that size," Arenna shouted in indignation, "You'd have to have at least a half a million fighters to provide enough of a safety buffer!"

"Ladies," Revan interrupted from behind them in the War Room.

"That Star Forge makes that in a month!" Admiral Yarr shot back.

Arenna's eyes blazed, "We don't have a kriffing month!"

"Admiral, Arenna!" He shouted this time, but they ignored him.

"Fool!" Yarr hissed.

Arenna growled and used the Force to knock the Admiral over onto the ground. The Twi'lek woman growled as she picked herself up and lunged for the other woman, Revan outstretched his hand and both of the woman were stopped by an invisible force, "Ladies – shut the hell up, I'm trying to talk."

Admiral Yarr turned and looked at her, "Master!"

"You two need to get along for the moment, other than myself, you two are the best tactical minds in the Empire," Revan pushed himself into the middle of the seething women, "Listen closely and carefully because I'm only going to tell you once, Arenna, you begin working on a defense pattern and Admiral, you will work on an attack pattern and I will begin looking at them."

Arenna blinked, she wanted answers, "What's this for exactly?"

"You'll be working on a defense pattern that we can put in use around planets and facilities of value, in fact I want you to work on a number of them so they're not uniform," Revan instructed her, feeling the woman's Force Aura calm. Revan then turned to the Admiral, "You will submit several attack patterns that we can use to invade systems and planets – I will review them and make modifications so that we can submit them at the next meeting of the General Staff – we're going to need both of your efforts."

Yarr hissed and pointed at Arenna, "I refuse to work with that woman!"

"Likewise," Arenna growled back at her.

Revan sighed and ran his hand through his hair and when he spoke, he spoke through clenched teeth. He didn't have time for this, his best two tacticians fighting with each other was not what he needed, "You will, both of you, because if you don't, I will bring two people in who will work together."

"They'll be incompetent!" The Twi'lek insisted spitefully at her fictional replacement. If there was one thing she hated, it was being replaced.

"No, incompetent is what you're being right now," He turned to her and leveled a steely gaze on her, "Are my orders understood Admiral Yarr?"

The Twi'lek woman nodded begrudgingly, "For you Master."

"Good," He said, stepped towards the door and without looking back at them, he managed to relay his last orders, "I want them tomorrow you two."

When he was gone, Arenna rolled her eyes and looked back down at the tactical screen. She sighed and looked at her companion, "Truce?"

"Accepted," She sighed and joined Arenna's gaze, "Let's get started."

"He'll skin us alive if we don't," Arenna added, "At least he'll try with me."

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

"Hey," He said, leaning against the doorframe of the nursery.

Bastila looked back to him and a warm smile spread across her face as she turned her gaze back down to look at her sleeping baby, "Hello there."

Sighing, he stepped across the room and wrapped his arms around her stomach and laid his on her shoulder to look down at his son. Those words, nine months later, were still surreal to him. He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that he had a child. When he looked into the eyes of his child – he saw everything that he was and could be, wrapped up into one bundle and a whole lot more, "We make a beautiful child together."

"I know," Bastila grinned and looked down to his hands that were encircled around her stomach, she pried herself out of his grasp in disgust, "You know dear, as much as I like it when you lose your Sith Lord mentality and become sweet – I don't like it when your hands are covered in blood."

He looked down at his hands and then recognition dawned on his face, "Oh that, an interrogation got a little messy, this prisoner was reluctant to speak with me – he was the reason that the proximity alarm went off."

"That scared the life out of me," She pointed to him, "The moment I managed to get a little nap in – that alarm goes off and I ran clear across the level to get here and I was convinced for a moment that I'd have to kill someone for touching those children. That really scared me Revan."

He sighed and reached for a cleaning wipe on the changing table for the baby, it was the best way for him to get the blood off of his hands, "I know – it was a precaution that I took, just in case the stranger deviate from his flight plan. But I swear to you – if anyone wanted to hurt those kids or you, they'd have to get through me and I am a big obstacle."

"I know," Bastila smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of which, I have something to ask of you, I never really asked it before, even when exploiting it was my main goal," Revan said as meticulously cleaned his hands, "I need you to be with me for this war."

Her eyes widened, it wasn't so much the idea of using the Battle Meditation for him, because she'd gladly do it. It was the last word, the very last word that gave her that reaction, it was the thought of a war going on with the child in that crib and the small girl sleeping in the next room over that really scared her, "War, what bloody war Revan?"

She was careful to keep her voice down for the sake of the baby, Revan was able to do the same, "Bas – I'm sorry to say this, but a war is looming on the horizon. This war will be unlike any other war that the Galaxy has ever seen, and I need everything that I have – that includes your skills, you're fighting skill and I'll really need that Battle Meditation."

"Well," She shook her head, "The children."

"We'll figure that out," Revan answered for her.

Bastila turned back to the crib for a moment, before turning back to him and shrugging in defeat, "You'd better have a good way to shield them."

"Don't I always?" He asked with a smile, feigning confidence.

Inside however was a completely different story – now that he had been reminded of what he could lose personally, he was fearful. Too fearful and he was struggling to keep the signs off of his face, he needed to remain strong and as he hugged his wife tight, he looked back to the crib and hoped… because that's all he could do for the moment.

He hoped that something would work out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The Imperial Palace was quiet – all were sleeping, the guards, his staff, his wife and his children, he could feel it in the Force. Slipping from his bed, he sat up on the edge of it and stretched out his sore back muscles. That transplant had been a success, there were some moments when Doctor Van had thought it would fail, but it hadn't. It had given him his full capacity back and he was eternally grateful to his old friend. That's why Doctor Van was the head of the Imperial Medical College for the planet – but in the event of Revan requesting his services, he would have to return.

Scratching his bare side, his sleeping pants hung lowly on his hips as he made his way over to the terrace of the rooms he shared with Bastila, he needed to think, he needed clear air. And he needed a place to think about what he was going to do next and how he was going to balance it with his personal life. It was a dilemma, it was one of the biggest dilemmas that he had ever faced, but if he thought about it enough, he'd have an answer.

Before he reached the terrace, he spied his command datapad on a table next to the door itself and reached out with the force to summon it to his hand. He could control the entire galaxy from that one datapad – his orders were transmitted throughout the Government at a select movement of his finger. He had accomplished half of his entire larger goal. He had conquered the Republic and forced them to submit to him unconditionally. Now it was time for the second half, the war and the complete defeat of the True Sith.

He thought of his new rival – the Sith Emperor and the legend that surrounded him, as told to him by his first and very last Master, Kreia. It took a little of talent to be directly trained under a Dark Lord of the Sith. The fact that his master was Marka Ragnos was proof of his power enough, but Revan was willing to wager that he was just as powerful as the Emperor, no matter who trained him. The Emperor was his equal, he just knew it.

That meant a few things, but the largest issue was that he couldn't overwhelm his enemy with the sheer strength of his power – he would need everything, every single thing that he had at his disposal. Setting his command datapad down, he reached out in the force and found Arenna's presence in the Palace. He closed his eyes and touched their bond, _'Arenna?' _

'_Do you have any idea what time it is?' _She answered him irritably.

'_This is important - meet me out on the terrace,'_ Revan ignored her.

He smiled when he could actually hear her her groan, _'Hold on.'_

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

Arenna sighed as the cool breeze of Coruscant rippled through her downed dark brown hair, she was exhausted, completely exhausted. She had just spent five hours drawing up battle plans with that infernal, sociopathic Twi'lek Admiral and she had enjoyed leaving the Command Center for her bed. She felt guilty for the less time she spent with her daughter and the more time she spent with Admiral Yarr – but she was doing this for her child's protection. Besides, it wasn't like Bastila wasn't caring enough for Breiel – she happened to know that her daughter loved her stepmother very much and there wasn't anyone else besides herself that she'd want taking care of her daughter, "What in the blood hell do you want? It's very late."

"I need to tell you a story," Revan said, not taking his eyes off of the cityscape, this was his way of telling her the entire story. Arenna was the Supreme Commander of his entire fleet. She needed to know all of this.

Sighing, she ran her hand through her long hair and padded to the chair across from his at the small table, "Is it an interesting story? Because if it isn't, I'm going to come over this table and I'm going to terribly maim you."

He snorted and cast a glance at her, "What have I always told you?"

Arenna sighed, "Everything comes to those who wait."

"I'm glad you haven't smacked your little head against something and forgotten the greatest lesson that I ever taught you," He snickered and leaned back in the chair, getting relaxed, "So to begin – our tale begins a very long time ago before the Great Hyperspace War even, on a once fertile agricultural world called Medriaas or as it would come to be known Nathema, in the Unknown Regions – I trust that you heard of it in your travels?"

The woman scrunched up her nose, but she nodded, "It's a lifeless rock."

"A very long time ago, it was not," Revan smiled at her, "It was once one of the most fertile planets in the Galaxy – not many know if it being that, but it was. But back to my point – one day, a poor farm girl gave birth to a boy – now this boy was destined for great things. He was the illegitimate child of a powerful Sith Lord called Dramath who ruled that planet. He was extremely talented in the Force – so much that when he grew up, he went to seek the tutelage of the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos himself."

Arenna smiled – recalling her knowledge of history, "I don't remember him."

"You wouldn't have," Revan shook his head, "His name has been expunged from Sith History – some wanted to hide his presence and where he went and why he disappeared, others felt that he was unworthy to be put into the History, because they felt that he was unworthy to be the Dark Lord's student. Either way, he would go onto greater things, all in the unknown."

Arenna stretched her back, "Why do you want to destroy him?"

"How did you know the boy was the subject of this story?" Revan asked.

"Lucky guess," She shrugged.

"Ah," He said with a deep sigh, "To answer your question – if he is allowed to live, if he is allowed to live on any longer, he will bring ruin to everything that the Sith have carried on since the beginning – and as long as both of us exist, there will be division, there can only be one true Lord of the Sith."

"I'd place my credits on you," Arenna complimented him.

"I'd say were matched, however, I do have one thing that he does not, I have the one thing that he hungered for, that he sent myself and Malak to retrieve and ready for him. I have the Star Forge – I have the real power."

"Then why do you worry?" Arenna asked him.

"I-I don't really know," Revan said, staring out at the horizon, "All I know is this, if I am going to defeat him – I need everything that I have and that includes Bastila and yourself. With Bastila's Battle Meditation and your exemplary telekinetic and fighting skills – are chances improve dramatically. I need everything and I want you to promise me that you'll cooperate."

She looked at him as if he was positively insane – why wouldn't she cooperate with him? It was positively foolish to think she wouldn't do it, if it meant unification of the Sith and of the Galaxy, she'd support him with even more enthusiasm, "I will follow you to the gates of hell and back."

"Good," He smiled at her, "Now, I saw your plans-…"

"Oh shut up, I'll speak with you in the morning," She got up from the table.

**OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO**

There was a disturbance in the Force, a disturbance on the level that she had never felt before in all of her years. It was a sign of something looming on the horizon, something that her greatest apprentice could not foresee. It pained her to admit that he was terribly nearsighted when it came to what came on the horizon, which was what mattered, he only managed to see over the next hill, which mattered, but still it was short sighted and that was his failing. She had to do something – he needed to be warned about it.

"Gather the learners," Darth Traya commanded her apprentice Darth Nihilus.

"Why?" He inquired in his booming tone.

"A storm approaches," She told him, standing up and turning to meet him.

They were standing on a pure well of energy of the Dark Side of the Force and it would only stand to reason that her vaunted apprentice wouldn't be able to feel it, he had not developed the ability to see the contrast and Darkness to him was perfectly normal. He didn't see a darker force arising.

A darker force that would destroy them all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"As you can see," Revan said, motioning to Bastila and Arenna who were sitting on his left and right in this week's General Staff meeting, "My Wife as well as General Kai will be involved in the meetings from now on. Now, I've altered the General Staff Meeting Schedule from two meetings a month, to a meeting every week. I anticipate that you all have questions about yesterday's events, because now is the time to ask them, who will go first?"

His eyes drifted down to the seat that was directly opposite of his own, Admiral Yarr was giving them that look that seemed to say, now is the time, any other time will not be met kindly. He moved his gaze to Admiral Saul Karath, Commanding Officer of the Star Forge, who was attending the meeting via-hologram, "My lord – what is it that we're dealing with here?"

"Good question," Revan said, getting up from his chair and walking to the right side of the long table of Fleet Admirals and Generals. He tapped the presentation screen and as it hummed to life, he summoned up a map of the intergalactic-geopolitical alignment of the entire galaxy. The largest portion of the Galaxy was in blue, for his Empire, the smallest by far was the red, which contained the remains of the Galactic Republic and the only uncolored portion was the Unknown Regions. He pointed to that portion, "Ladies and Gentlebeings, Admiral Karath – I want to introduce to the True Sith."

"The_ True_ Sith? I thought we were the True Sith Master?" Karath retorted.

Revan smiled and tapped the screen again, next came up an image of what looked like stone tablets and painting of three figures. The center was a large portrait of Marka Ragnos the other two were unknown to any other being in the room, he was the only one who knew who the other two men were, "This center portrait is the Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos, the one of the left is Sith Lord Dramath and the other is his son Lord Vitiate. It isn't general knowledge, but these two ruled the planet of Nathema. Vitiate took control after his father was safely departed and after he had been blessed by Lord Ragnos. He would rule that planet for a century."

"Nathema? It's hardly a planet," 501st Fleet Admiral Jacolin asked.

"It was one of the most flourishing planets in the Galaxy a very long time ago," Revan corrected the newest member of the General Staff Council, "I suspect that none of you know the reason why it became nothing but a rock in space. Well – shortly after the death of Marka Ragnos, two of his successors, Naga Sadow and Ludo Kresh battled to be his successor, their battle would eventually lead to the end of the First Sith Empire at the inception and conclusion of the Great Hyperspace War. However, no one seemed to remember Lord Vitiate or cared for what he was doing."

Admiral Yarr raised an eyebrow, he suddenly remembered that he hadn't told anyone about this detail, "And what was this Lord Vitiate doing there?"

"He, with the assistance of several other Sith Lords, well he actually brainwashing them to help him, because even they didn't dabble in the sort of Sith Magic that he was," Revan turned and smiled at them all, "Does anyone in this room have any sort of guesses as to what he was doing?"

Honestly, he didn't expect any of them to know the reason why that planet became barren, very few people did. The Jedi didn't even have knowledge of it due to the fact that it had been forgotten by them. When no one had any answers, he turned back and tapped the screen again – he enjoyed using this screen and after he learned that the Supreme Chancellor had it specially made for himself, Revan had sent him a charming fruit basket to thank him for his ingenuousness – and the dead rock of Nathema appeared.

"When he performed the ritual – everything on that planet died, expect for him, but everything single thing died, there was nothing left. The ritual had left Vitiate immortal and he simply stopped being a Sith Lord and took the moniker of Emperor of the True Sith and departed the known Galaxy," He said, turning around and looking at their shocked faces, before reaching back and tapping it once, "I encountered the Sith Emperor shortly at the conclusion of the Mandalorian Wars – did any of you ever wonder over the years how I was really able to discover the secret of the Star Forge?"

This was part that he was nervous about – but as he thoroughly looked through each of their minds, none of their thoughts were centered around his being an impromptu pawn of his new enemy, it was the mere shock of everything that he was unloading on them, "Anyway – the Sith Emperor wanted Malak and I to secure the Star Forge for him when he finally invaded the Galaxy – however, he didn't account on us breaking his hold over us."

"That's why you didn't outright kill the Republic," Saul Karath realized.

Revan nodded, "They had their uses, and I suspect that when they invade, they'll hit the Republic first and I want them to concentrate their forces on the Republic before they get to us. Now – if there are any of you want to voice your opinions, now is the time, but I need to tell you this one thing. I know that you've all formed them, but the facts of yesterday speak for themselves. That was their opening salvo, expect more, a lot more and expect them to come back with a lot more fire power and more fearsome-…"

"Lord Revan?" An adjutant's voice rang out over the com system, he recognized that voice. It was the voice of Admiral Yarr's Direct Adjutant, she was in charge of the Government Orbital Zone when Admiral Yarr was to busy to carry out her duties, now as one of those rare moments.

He sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "What is it Captain?"

"There is a vessel that just entered the Government Sector Orbital Zone, they've not responded to our attempts at communication and the odd thing about it is, our scans indicate that it is both of Republican and Mandalorian Origin," The young captain reported to him, "It looks torn up by gravity."

"What?" Admiral Yarr asked, more asked herself, but accidently out loud.

Revan blinked and shared a look of confusion with his Admiral's before turning his attention back to the com, but before he could open his mouth, he felt a very familiar touch on the walls of his mind. He wouldn't miss that touch anywhere, how could he exactly do that? "Is it of Malachor V Captain?"

"Yes… how did you know? All scans of the outside of the ship indicate that's its origin and that would also explain the debris embedded-…" She was cut off by Revan clearing his throat and when she finally did stop talk, he put his hands on his hips, shared a look with Arenna, who was just as concerned at the prospect of something coming from that place, and looked down.

"That's enough Captain," Revan ordered quietly, "Let them in."

He turned back to the viewscreen and then with a deep sigh, he turned on the heels of his boots and made his way quickly to the door of the conference room. On his way out, he called out over his shoulder, "Admiral, you and Arenna would show the council your newly drafted battle plans."

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

This was alarming – if there was one thing that he knew about his first master, it was that her arrival was just in time for some momentous climax or event in the Galaxy. It was just always like that and now that she was showing up on Coruscant – things could not have been good. There was also the matter how she just felt in the Force, as if she was standing on the edge of a hole in the force itself, a wound. It was painful to take in, that wound, but he could handle himself. Now he was breathless to hear what kind of people the old woman was associating herself with nowadays.

To withstand a hole in the force that powerful, very strange, but Kreia, or as she tended to call herself, Darth Traya, was very, very strange. Folding his arms over his chest, he stopped at the same place that he had done yesterday, out on the landing pad, waiting for the rickety ship to land.

One thing did occur to him, something that he really hated to admit to himself.

Darth Traya was the only one that he ever truly feared.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sith Magic, if this empire worries Lord Revan so much then why doesn't he just use the same magic? He is the true Lord of the Sith not that stranger," Admiral Saul Karath slammed his holographic fists onto the table.

Arenna, now sitting in Revan's chair, shook her head in disgust of the ignorance of these men and women. Truly, if she were in charge, it would be more of a Theocracy, ruled by Sith, and exclusively Sith, the Military was just another arm of their rule. However, Revan thought otherwise about it, he was the master. That subject was her specialty and she knew better then to tell this table full of Admirals and Generals that their leader was slightly above an amateur when it came to Sith Alchemy. Arenna sighed and leaned back into her chair before turning her eyes onto the Commander of the Star Forge, "Because Admiral, Sith Sorcery does things, terrible things to the caster and to every living thing around it. Revan has never been and never will be that maniacal – destroying every living thing to augment his own power, it takes a disgusting kind of Dark Lord to do that, what's the point of ruling if your Empire is empty?"

"That's a good point General," Karath nodded and turned his attention back to Admiral Yarr, "Have we developed plans to protect key sites, the Star Forge, the Core Worlds?"

Yarr nodded, "General Kai and I have developed a whole slew of plans that we will introduce to the Armed Forces after Lord Revan approves of them."

"You all should know that we will need to begin to prepare for the possibility that our troops will be entangled with Force Users, and we will need to provide them defenses," Bastila finally added in.

All heads at the table turned to her and then the Arenna turned to her and smiled, "I believe that the Director of the IPSS has begun research into developing a biological weapon to kill the Midichlorian's in a Force Users blood, we were hoping to detonate in the atmosphere of a planet that numerous Jedi were on. However, I do feel the need to stress that the probability of this working is far off, but with a little time and lots of funding, I suspect that we can do it."

"It matters not, we can venture down theoretical paths later, as Governor-General of the entire Empire speaking in the name of Darth Revan, I'm ordering the majority of our efforts to be devoted to strictly Military defense, however, I am going to allow the IPSS to explore whatever secondary methods that they see fit," Admiral Yarr turned her sight to the chair directly opposite of hers, "Do you second that as Commander and Chief, General Kai?"

Arenna nodded, she had no choice, again if she were in charge, she'd divide it equally, but Revan had put the Twi'lek woman as second in-command, she was only third in-command, "I second that."

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

The elderly woman inspired fear and awe wherever she walked, Revan had almost forgotten about that feeling he got whenever he saw her, but the feeling was almost instantly lost. Beside her was a massive, hulking cloaked man with a bone-chilling mask obscuring his face, Revan highly doubted that he wanted to see his face. That was the hole in the force that he felt, it was gaping and ebbing. It was hard for him to focus on anything else but the figure. It was disconcerting for that thing to be near him. He had to tear his gaze away the figure and to his first master, who was quickly approaching him, but something else made his danger senses flare completely. First he felt it on his right, and then his left and then suddenly he was surrounded by them. Taking a deep breath in, he exerted himself in the Force and sent a large wave out, knocking the cloaked figures around him back.

His hand darting for his lightsaber, he activated it and sent it flying to one of the figures he felt cloaked in the Force and after the dethatched head appeared and hit the ground with a sickening thud, the lightsaber flew back into his hand and Revan quickly put it back on his belt before sending a powerful arc of lighting into another one of the cloaked figures, until his lighting was stopped and his body frozen. Traya's voice rang about, he remembered that voice very well, it was a frequent voice he heard for the first eighteen years of his life, seeing as Traya had at one time been his first Jedi Master and his instructor at the Jedi Enclave on Dantoonie, "You've killed enough Padawan."

When he felt control of his body returned to him, he turned to Traya and bowed at the waist, the only person he would ever honor with that, "You know me Master, I don't like surprises all that much."

"Merely a view of your strength young one," A pleased smirk came over her face, and he wanted to role his eyes, always the manipulator she was.

"I am hardly a Padawan and I am hardly a young one," Revan corrected her with a gentle smile and then it turned into a scowl as he laid his eyes on her companion, "This one however…"

"Ah yes," She turned and looked at her newest Apprentice, "This is my newest apprentice, Darth Nihilus, Apprentice, show Revan what you do."

Nihilus nodded once and then turned to one of the cloaked figures surrounding Revan and outstretched his hand, the effect made Revan flinch. An orange burst of energy snaked out of his hand and entangled itself into one of the now viewable figures. The energy seemed to stab into the poor being and when Darth Nihilus ended the energy, the man fell dead where he stood. Revan raised an eyebrow, outwardly impressed, inwardly nervous and impressed – they were all Sith after all, and Darth Traya was his master – at the same time and turned back to the two, "Impressive, remind me to watch my back when I'm around you."

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

"Is it done?" His scratchy voice commanded as he strode into the main laboratory in the very bowls of the Imperial Citadel of Drummond Kaas.

He had waited long enough for this moment, patience was a trifle to him, his life spanned thousands of years, but there was something about this that made him impatient. He had personally ordered its development and he had ordered that it be done as quickly as possible, but reaching through the fabric of time and space itself took a lot of time, money and force exertion, much of it would be provided by the Emperor himself. It wasn't something that even he would have normally toyed with, time travel and dimensional travel, but that appearance of Revan had rattled him. The boy was one of the strongest force users that he had ever encountered and that was saying much when you considered that had eternal life and had studied at the foot of Marka Ragnos. He had to do something, something to prove that he was more powerful then Revan, he had to then and he had to do it now.

Ripping his decadents from the future and from different dimensions was perfect, he had only to wait for it to work, "Yes your majesty – it was take a few moments though."

It was amazing what you could do with a little DNA, blood sample and the Force at your hands, the Emperor had managed to give himself eternal life and to pluck out people from the future and from different timelines.

What could Revan do?

Nothing, the Emperor smiled wickedly as lighting began to crackle around the pad that would deliver Revan's descendant to him, nothing at all.

**OOOO-OOOO-OOOO-OOOO**

**Authors Note: Okay, so I know I tend to dump of SW: TOR a lot and that's only because I hated what they had done with the characters that I had bonded with in KOTOR and KOTOR II, and I dumped on it without really knowing what's actually in it and I decided to change that. I bought it three days ago and I did something that I hadn't done in years, I actually wasted an entire day playing it and I realized that I adore it if I didn't get sad over the fact that that gang from the KOTOR series is either dead or in Revan's case, 'Disappeared'. Either way, I endorse it now and it gave me the idea for this newest turn at the end.**

**For those of you who are familiar with it, I think you have a good idea of who it is I'm introducing, if you could please not ruin it for those who are unaware, that would be wonderful. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was sudden, like a bomb exploding on the plain of the Force, Revan knew that it had drawn the attention of almost every single Force User in the Galaxy because it was that damned noticeable. This disturbance in the Force was unlike anything that he had ever felt before. It was as if something was being done against the will of the Force itself and this was the reaction. It was terrible unnerving to see Bastila, Arenna and Kreia herself physically react to it as well. The shockwave had caused him so much shock that he found himself leaning against the briefing room table to catch his breath.

"Any guesses as to what the hell that was?" Arenna asked wryly.

"That was shockwave in the Force and a massive one," Kreia answered in her usual cryptic tone, the tone that, in his younger years, made him want to strangle her half the time, "Something momentous just occurred, it had to have been very powerful to send a shockwave like that into the Galaxy."

Revan shook his head and looked at his former Master, "I wasn't aware of anything that could cause something like that – that was on a whole new scale of shockwave, the shockwave at Malachor was nothing compared."

"I do not know exactly what has transpired," Kreia answered and shook her head in confusion, "As I always taught you, the future is always in motion, but for the moment, I can see that this event is closely related to you and your actions: for the time being, I foresee that it is you who is the cause."

Revan sighed and sat down in his chair, "It always is, that was unnerving."

"It was a Force Shockwave Revan," Bastila rubbed her temples, the effects of it hitting her in the Force had given the woman a headache, "But I must admit that I do sense something else lurking directly under the surface."

"As do I," Kreia nodded in agreement, "Something is indeed lurking."

**.OOOO**

"Do you know why I have brought you here?" The Emperor asked, it had taken half of the power on the entire planet for ten minutes, millions of credits worth of damage to the power grid of the Capital and years of time, but he had finally gotten the symbol of the power that he had over Revan.

The sedated woman blinked, her mind not fully comprehending what she was seeing or hearing – the last thing she remembered was speaking to the Jedi Council and now she was in this room. It took the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Satele Shan, a few moments to realize that she wasn't on Tython anymore. Unable to protest, she simply shook her head, "N-No I do not."

"Very well," The Emperor smiled and began to pace around the table that the woman was now attached to, "Please identify yourself for me please."

"I am Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi Order," She answered with an automaton like manner, but then she found that her usual attitude returned even though she was drugged, "A-and I demand that you let me go at once!"

"Oh I shall," The Emperor said, still keeping himself in the dark, the Grand Master of the Order would only be able to see his eyes, "I shall release you and the reason I want you to go is this: I want you to deliver a message to your great-great-great grandfather, a message directly from myself to him."

Satele's blue eyes widened to the size of saucer and the drugs must have done something to her because she laughed and shook her head, "That will be a feat for the ages – he's been dead for over three centuries, although my mother always contended that he was and always has been alive."

"He is alive," The Emperor smiled wickedly, "You will soon learn that you are three hundred years in the past Master Jedi, and I suspect that you are in a time when the Republic is still standing. I think you'll find things are different. Don't you want to know what your ancestor had done?"

"Revan saved the Republic, he saved the Jedi and defeated Darth Malak that is history," Satele's head was spinning, she wasn't capable of understanding much at this point, "I do not know where you learned your history friend."

The chuckle that escaped the Emperor was bone chilling, "My forces are now just finally beginning to get the whole picture back from the known Galaxy, but it appears by our initial conclusions that the Jedi Order is now reduced to all but one hundred members – the Galactic Republic, my ancient enemy, is about to be absorbed by Revan's Sith Empire which controls the galaxy."

"I'm afraid you've got it wrong," Satele smiled, her mind still in a dazed state, "Where did you learn your Galactic History my dark friend?"

The Emperor scowled and waved towards the doctor and the scientist that were standing by to make sure that Satele got what she needed to deliver his message to Darth Revan. It was his policy of planting information in his prisoner's minds when he sent them back to the enemy, but he hardly ever put the right information in their minds. This woman, the future Grand Master of the Jedi Order and Revan's Great-Great-Great Granddaughter would be his tool, his message to Revan and the Galaxy that his will he was dominate and that his strength was purely unbeatable.

"What are you doing?" Satele asked, her eyes widening.

"I'm giving you the information that you need to survive child," the Emperor responded in a false tone of sensitivity, much like a father to his young daughter, "And after you rest, you'll be on the next ship to Coruscant."

And before she slipped into unconsciousness, she managed to catch a glimpse of the figure that had been talking to her, it was the enemy of all Jedi and the man had been her mortal enemy for years and the enemy of her family. This man had been responsible for the death of her great-great-great grandfather and for the near death of the Republic and the Jedi many times over. Her worst nightmare had finally occurred, she was a prisoner.

A prisoner of the Emperor of the Sith himself.

Little did she know – there were technically two of them.

The other was probably going to be a little bit kinder then the one she knew.

**.OOOO**

"I apologize for never formally completing your training," Revan told her as they entered the specially designed chamber. It was the training facility for the Corp of the Dark Jedi on Coruscant and it was specifically designed for the final trial. Today it would be Bastila's challenge. It would be her last test.

With a wave of his hand, the banks of florescent lights switched on the in giant maze and there was a humming that emerged from far off in the distance. With his hands behind his back, he turned his wife and with an apologetic smile, "I believe that you are familiar with this facility, it is purposely designed for the final initiates into the elite guard. I believe that this will suffice for your final trial – this will be your final test of strength."

"I'm in awe of you master," Bastila answered dryly.

A smirk came across his face, "Of course you are darling, everyone is."

"So for the females, will they still be in awe when I've cut their throats with my lightsaber?" She asked with raised eyebrows in a totally serious manner.

Revan looked surprised, "That sounds ruthlessly vicious, I'm very proud."

"Being bloodthirsty is only necessary when something angers me," Bastila answered and Revan was able to feel the underlying, pulsing anger in his wife at the very thought of himself and another woman. First, it would never happen and second, he'd probably let her keep imagining the situation.

She would be able to feed off of the hate that it brought her.

Revan knew for a fact that any thought of Bastila with anyone else sent him into a dimension of anger that he had never been in before, and that was a bold statement for the Dark Lord of the Sith. Yes, he wouldn't dare take that thought away from her, she'd only become a powerful Sith if she had hate to feed off of and that was the most obvious outlet presented at the moment.

"Keep dwelling on that my dear, it will make you strong," Revan instructed.

Bastila bowed her head, "Yes master."

He smirked, playing Master and Apprentice was fun, perhaps they should do that more often. Making a note to explore that path later, he turned, used the force to undo a latch at the computer terminal closest to him and another humming emerged from the maze, "At the center of this maze is datapad, all you have to do is get through the maze and retrieve the datapad, the datapad will have further instructions for you, it will tell you where the second phase of your final trial and what that will entail, got it?"

"It's that simple?" Bastila raised her eyebrow.

Revan smirked and shrugged, "I don't know, you'll have to find out."

When Bastila went to make her way to the entrance of the maze, Revan smiled and turned his head back to his wife. Before she left him, he had been reading her thoughts while he was speaking to her and he couldn't help but laugh at her reasoning. Bastila was going to force jump over the walls until she reached the center, he couldn't help but warn her about what she would find if she did that. The woman was his bloody wife after all.

"Oh and Bastila?" Revan finally asked.

She sighed and turned, "Master?"

"I do have to point out one thing that others tried to do and paid the price for it," Revan said, turning his body full towards her, "You see, the poor acolytes who tried to force jump over the walls until they reached the datapad found that there was a Thoron Shield above all of the walkways, Force Jumps were impossible, they were knocked back down and did I mention that the Shield was electrified as well – terrible burns were given."

Her eyes widened, and he smiled as his wife tried and failed to save face in front of him, "That is interesting, I suppose I won't make that mistake."

"Try not to," He smiled and turned on his heel and departed.

**.OOOO**

"Have all serious and actual threating obstacles, such as resistance fighters, been removed from the under city HK?" Revan asked with a stride in his step as he made his way to the enclosed observation deck for the maze complex.

"Excited response: Master, the under city has been cleared of all threats that are not part of the Dark Jedi Training Program," HK-47 responded, keeping up with his masters stride, "It was quite an experience, we had an initial kill rate of over 98 Percent, we then had to flush the remainder out with gas."

Revan rolled his eyes, "You've done well – now go terrorize small children."

"Obedient response: with pleasure master," The droid nodded.

When HK departed, Revan reached over and opened the door to the observation deck of the maze complex, there stood Kreia, alone, looking down into the maze. Once he was in the room, he used the force to shut and lock the doors behind him before walking to stand next to his former master.

"Quite talented that one," Kreia noted as she watched Bastila cut through the extremely dangerous Imperial Enforcer Droids that were stationed throughout the maze, "She will do well under your guidance Revan."

"She'll have to, they will come after her," Revan said with his arms folded over his chest, watching one of the monitors as she cut through the droids.

"They will come for all of those you care about, and that man, the Emperor will do everything he can to get to them," Kreia advised him, she wasn't taking her eyes off of Bastila either, "His top priority is your destruction."

"If I meet my end at his hand, I'll take him down with me," Revan said.

Kreia smiled and a sage look came across her face, "You will have to destroy him – completely and utterly, I do not normally advise this, but you must go into this scenario thinking that there is a strong possibility that you'll die."

"That is not the Sith way," Revan retorted flatly.

"Have you forgotten the last lesson that I ever taught you? To have ultimate understanding of the Force, to truly see it and to be all powerful you must see it all. You are facing a being whose life has spanned a thousand years and will go on for thousands more if not destroyed, he is all powerful and you are his only equal," Kreia turned and looked at her former learner, "If you don't understand the secrets of both sides of the Force – you will fail."

Revan was quiet for a moment, and then he turned and locked eyes with the old woman's, "What do you suggest I do? – waltz to the Jedi Council and ask them nicely if I can study their holocrons? Because that's what it sounds-…"

Revan stopped and looked positively indignant at the sight of Kreia using the force to close his lips and keep them tightly locked. The old woman had done that to him before, it was the standard chastisement when he was younger and mouthed off. He had grown out of it, and even though Kreia was the only person he'd ever tolerate that with and not kill, he still wouldn't take it sitting down. He wasn't a child anymore, he was the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Using the Force with his free hand, he reached out and used the force to clench an invisible hand around her throat. He didn't want to kill her, and Kreia wasn't near as docile as he appeared. One of them needed to stop this and just as he was going to, she released her grip. Revan blinked for a moment and then released his own grip on her neck, "A-apprentice, I w-wasn't su-suggesting you go to the Jedi, t-there are pla-places in the Galaxy where the secrets of the the Light Side and the Dark Side can be found."

He blinked at her as he regained his steady breathing, "Where?"

He didn't notice that Kreia's eyes had widened as she felt something in the force, it took Revan a moment to feel it too, but when he felt it, it hit him hard. The presence was strange – it was like it just appeared on the galactic plain, but at the same it felt as if it had been there forever. It was strong, and it was bathed in the Light Side of the Force. This presence was one the strongest in the Light Side that he had ever felt, in his entire life.

If not the strongest, in fact as he gave it more thought, it quite simply was the strongest, "I take it you can feel the same thing that I am right now?"

"Power – so much power in one being," Kreia breathed and grasped her forehead to deal with it, "I haven't felt this since, well since I first felt-…"

"Me," Revan finished for her, "It's curious though."

"I can feel a twinge of your wife in this presence as well," She finished.

"These secrets of the light and the dark can wait," Revan said, his mind was now kicked into overdrive, and when he turned to look at his wife, who was running down the maze, apparently she was unaffected by the presence.

"We must mediate now," Kreia said, taking the initiative, "And I mean now."

**.OOOO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The point of meditation was to calm oneself, but most of the time, it irritated the blasted hell out of Darth Revan. It centered him, sure and it also brought him concentration and rest, but he found it a terrible waste of time. This was one of those moments, he could have been designing more defenses against these True Sith or managing the Empire with all of the time that he had wasted, but the other part of him needed to know what that powerful Light Side presence was and where he could find it exactly. Revan had given Traya access to one of the private Dark Jedi, because frankly there was no way in hell that he was going to let her get near his private quarters. She was cunning and something told him that if she had the chance, she would try to reassert herself as the Dark Lady of the Sith. He was resolved to keeping her contained at all costs.

"Pleased Statement: Master, I have good news to report to you on the matter of your wife and her test," The intercom of the Meditation Chamber switched on and the synthetic voice of HK-47 filled the chamber.

Revan opened his eyes, and looked at the floor in front of him, not moving from his meditation position on the floor, "What is it?"

"Pleased Response: I am overjoyed to inform you that her majesty the Empress has killed over thirty nine individuals while in the under city and has still yet been unable to detect our surveillance of her progress."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he closed his eyes again, "How long until she reaches the surface exit?"

"Cautious Response: it will be sometime before she is able to escape the under city – I will do whatever I deem necessary to protect her from outward threats," HK responded to his master very, very carefully.

Revan's eyes opened again and this time he turned his head to the left and looked at the actual control panel, as if HK were actually in the chamber with him, "You know, as your designer and maker, I usually let you have free reign over what you do – I let you indulge your whims, kill an elderly person, kill that teenager, I understand and I let you do it because that's what I built you to do, to kill. However, you seem to be not quite grasping the concept of guarding something - you will guard Bastila as if you were guarding me, if she dies or if she is injured, I will make you wish that you were never constructed, protect her at all costs, she is only to engage the droids and prisoners."

The Dark Lord of the Sith didn't need to hear a response from his droid to know that the droid understood him loud and clear, any other person might have entertained the possibility that the assassin would have been offended by his words, but Revan knew how his droid worked, he built the damned thing. He smiled when the droid deactivated his end of the comlink and after another moment of centering himself, he drifted back into his trance. Force trances were something that he seldom liked – it was unsettling to think that you were defenseless and it was unsettling to think that you were open to all other Force users in the Galaxy, open for attack. This was one of those cases were he felt unsettled by being exposed, there was some powerful force of the Light Side, lurking out there and he was exposed to it. His mental walls were essentially lowered when he was in a deep trance.

As he plunged deeper into this source, he found something peculiar, something that was trying to hide itself from his gaze but it wasn't going very well. This shadowed presence was trying to hide itself, but it was either failing or purposely failing because it was too powerful to actually hide. Very curious, very curious indeed and when he touched on nerve deeper, he found what had made his danger senses flair – this hidden dark presence was augmenting the light one, amplifying it. It took a lot of power to do that, an enormous amount of power to that, for one star in an entire galaxy to outshine the others, it required that star to go Supernova, this must have been the equivalent to a supernova in the Force. He himself could do that, but it would tire him, and the only other person who was capable of doing that was…

How could he be so stupid?

Breaking the trance with his willpower alone to keep him from feeling the effects of severing the connection that quickly, he shot up and began to pace the length of the Meditation Chamber, he needed to think quickly.

The Emperor was either setting a trap or trying to get him to notice something, or it could have been both, he just didn't know what.

Revan groaned and rubbed his forehead.

He was thinking in circles now.

"Interlink Emergency Communication: This is Code 101 Lockdown, Code 101 Lockdown, Jedi Snub fighters approaching from the south, all guards report to designated posts," A female voice echoed through chamber.

Okay, that was something that made him stop pacing and look back at the control panel with an utterly stupefied look on his face, "What in the hell?"

Darth Traya, this Light Side Presence, the emissary of the Emperor and now this, the last two days were shaping up to the be the strangest of his life. He let out a choked, disbelieving snort and walked over to the control panel and the viewscreen, "Computer: bring up Satellite Command, show the vicinity of the Government Sector, lock onto all vessels that are not in customs database or in the government database and show me a magnified image."

He stepped back from the panel and watched as the database computed his requests and when the computation was concluded, the live images of the snub fighters were brought up onto the screen. There were three of them, how curious, did the Jedi think that they were going to storm his keep and kill him with three Jedi Masters? Were they getting that desperate to take the planet back and to kill him? He snorted and shook his head, it all seemed to be raining down on his head and he kept dodging them. Folding his arms over his bare chest, he began to ponder his next move. At the bottom of the screen was a small timer that would end when they landed at the main landing pad of the Central Government Building, he didn't have much time.

Sighing, he leaned forward and pressed the intercom, "Cancel that order, this is Darth Revan, I will deal with this myself, just secure all entrances to the building. Have a squad of commandos standing in the event that they manage to get in without my express permission is that understood?"

"501st Legion standing by sir," The communications officer responded.

He nodded and used the force to deactivate the com and to summon his chest guard and robes from the small rack near the door. As he began to slip them on, he began to seriously wonder why they Jedi were being so fragrantly stupid, or brave. Revan had to admit that these Jedi were brave to come to Coruscant, let alone approach the Government Sector, where they knew the security would be very tight. He hated to admit it, he absolutely loathed the fact that he did feel it, but he respected these Jedi for having the guts to do this. He would reward them accordingly, he would come to them.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"I hope that this was all worth it," Master Vrook spat into his headpiece.

It had all been on impulse from his perspective, the decision from the Jedi Council, but what he wasn't aware of was that it had been well thought of by the more senior members of the Council. The logic was simple, they were sure that Revan's main goal was the destruction of their order and if they were right, they would stop their merciless assault on the Republic if the Jedi left the service of the Republic, it was foolish, but it might work.

"I know this will work," Master Zhar was patient with his counterpart and tried not to sound as annoyed as he actually was in his rebuttal, "My former learner might have fallen to the Dark Side, but one does not change their thinking – I know Revan, I know how he thinks, he will consider this."

"And are we prepared to die for this plan?" Vrook questioned.

"Three Jedi Masters against the Dark Lord of the Sith, I would wager that it would be an even match," Zhar retorted, "You're opinion Master Vandar?"

He was the most senior of all of them and the most powerful of them all and his was the most respected on the Council. The only reason that the council had agreed to this was because of the fact that it had Vandar's reluctant approval, "We must be cautious – the future is clouded by confusion."

"If only we could feel Reva-…" Master Zhar began but he was interrupted by the sound of the Imperial Air Traffic Controller breaking through to them.

"Jedi Snub Fighters – you've been given clearance to land at the central landing pad of the Government Center," The stern male voice reluctantly told them, "Lord Revan will greet you there personally, this is your one warning, any divergence from the approved course and you will be fired upon by the 4th 5th and 6th Elite Fighter Squadrons that are shadowing you from Space. They will descend the moment that you divert."

Zhar raised an eyebrow, "Are all of these threats necessary?"

"It's not often that we have scum such as yourselves foolish enough to come here of all places," The Air Traffic Controller responded snidely, "We just want you to be sure that if you do attempt something… Jedi-like, you'll be vaporized before you could turn the yoke."

"Sith…" Vrook shook his head in exasperation.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"This is the Coruscanti Freighter Service," A female announced over the intercom as Satele Shan patiently waited in line to board the actual craft. It was only the dark cloak that she had around her that made her feel safe in this new environment that she found herself in. All would be well once she was back to Coruscant – she would go to the temple and sleep for-…

That's right, she'd almost forgotten.

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was destroyed in her own time and universe and here the Jedi Temple was occupied by her ancestor and his Sith Empire, there was no Jedi on Coruscant. In fact the only place that they seemed to be was in Republic Territory and according to the information that was given to her, there was no way of getting there unless she had a fleet of hundreds of thousands of ships to get across. Oh, and there was the small fact that the Republic was only a few days away from unconditional surrender to Revan. Oh, how strange one misstep could alter history into something that was completely unrecognizable – this was the perfect case.

The Revan she knew, the Revan that she was taught about by her family and by her history lessons was nothing like this one. This one remained the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Malak hadn't even had a chance to kill him, he had captured Bastila and had conquered Coruscant.

Everything was upside down now and she had no way of getting back.

There was no way back – none.

And with that – she slung a pack over her shoulder and started up the boarding ramp towards the freighter that would take her to Coruscant. A portion of her was telling her to jump out of line and get as far away from the Sith as possible, but the other and far larger side of her was telling her that there was no way to outrun them and that there might be something to going to Revan. There, she figured, she might be a little bit more safer.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

His jaw tightened, his breathing became controlled as he readied himself for one hell of a fight. He could take them all individually, but three Jedi Masters all at once. It might have made him break a sweat. Gripping his lightsaber tightly in one hand, he watched as the pathetic Jedi Fighters began their landing procedures on the landing pad in front of him. If they wanted to kill him, he wouldn't make them wait and he wouldn't make them deal with all sorts of distractions, he'd come to them and he'd kill one by one.

Revan's scowl turned into a surprised look as the three masters exited the fighters and approached him, no weapons, no insipid meditation? That was odd for a Jedi not to do, not to mention the fact that these were Jedi Masters he was looking at. Relaxing, slightly, only slightly, he blinked and deactivated his weapon, but he still kept it clutched in his hand.

"Master Jedi," Revan cleared his threat, "I thought I should do you the favor of meeting you in person, it must have been a long and _dangerous_ trip."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Kriffing Droids," Bastila growled as her lightsaber beam died out.

She had been running from the damn enforcer droids for an hour now! It was foolish for her to actually believe for a moment that her husband would make this that easy on her. She had retrieved the datapad and had fallen through hatch that had automatically opened under her – she hadn't even had a chance to read the thing. She had spent the last sixty minutes running from droids, slicing through them and deflecting the blaster cannons on the humongous abominations, "Over here! Over here!"

She made the mistake of looking towards the direction of the voice and that was just enough of a distraction for the Enforcer Droid to shoot at her. Feeling the bolt zipping towards her, she quickly shifted to the right, but even though it was enough to keep her from getting wounded, the blaster bolt blasted through the map of the under city on her waist.

Looking down at the sizzling pile of rubbish that was now at her side, she growled and turned back to the droid. Summoning her full strength in the force, enormous arcs of lightening crackled from her fingertips and entered the droid in front of her. Her hate and frustration fed the energy as it entered the mechanical body and it seemed to be never ending.

When she heard the droid power down, Bastila took a deep breath in and force pushed the droid away with her freehand. Feeling the breath leave her, she took a moment to catch it and when her breath had normalized, she turned her head towards the voice. It was a young boy who had called out for her. For all intents and purposes, Bastila would have thought him a poor child, down in the under-city, barely surviving. However there were a few things that tipped her off to the fact that he was more then he appeared.

On his shaggy dark brown hair, she spied the traditional Jedi Padawan braid and even though they were tinged and torn, she spied the traditional Padawan Vestments. The child was a Jedi, until this moment she had thought that all of the Jedi had been run off of Coruscant, but now that she pondered it further, it was possible. Bastila wiped the sweat off of her forehead and cocked her head sideways, "What is your name child?"

"Jolan," He responded meekly, Bastila could feel the fear circulating around him, and she could feel the hint of the Force in him, "Are you a-a S-Sith?"

"Yes," Bastila said and looked back to the pile of charred parts on the ground, "And you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here do you?"

The boy nodded franticly, "I do – but we have to wait until sunset to get to the surface crossing, right now the way is filled with thugs and thieves."

Bastila wanted to ask the boy how the hell he was able to tell when it was sunset from the under-city, but she wanted to make a good impression because he was seemingly the only way that she was going to get out of this. She'd also try to play down the fact that she knew he was a Jedi Padawan, when he said the word Sith, his fear of her spiked enormously.

"Very well," Bastila sighed and nodded, "By the way, do you have any food?"

No matter how far she had fallen, there was something about a child's smile, or in this case, grin, that made her feel warm and bubbly inside. She smiled at him as he led her away from the direction that she had been running from. She didn't know that this was the beginning of something that would change her life as well as her husband's life forever.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

This was astounding, just a mere glance at the holonet and most of everything she knew about history was reversed. This period of history was completely reversed to the point where her ancestor ruled the entire galaxy, the Republic was on the verge of surrendering and the Jedi were reduced to an irrelevancy that it had never experienced before. For the first time in a very long time, Satele felt completely helpless and completely at a loss for what she could do about the situation that she was in. She didn't know how the Sith Emperor had brought her to this time and to this alternate universe, and what was worse about this situation was that she didn't know how to get back.

But there was one thing that she was counting on, and that was her ancestor himself, Darth Revan. You could change history all you wanted, but you couldn't change the personality of beings and if the historical records were correct, Darth Revan had not been a complete and total, narrowed minded fool who refused to believe anything. It would be clear to him anyway that she was who she said she was when she got closer to the core, but there was one thing that she wasn't sure of. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to survive long enough to get to him, there were probably infinite layers of defense and security and it would take a lot of precision to penetrate them correctly.

"Miss," A human female asked from behind her as she scrolled through the holonet terminal, Satele turned and smiled at her. She was a young girl, dressed in ragged robes and the Jedi Master could tell that she was a peasant.

Satele raised an eyebrow and offered the girl a kind smile, "Yes?"

"I have to say that you bare a strange resemblance to the Empress," The girl looked at her with stars in her eyes and Satele inwardly groaned, she had forgotten about that little detail, "I just thought that I should let you know."

Why she didn't think about that before, she would never know, she knew that she had inherited most of her appearance from her ancestor Bastila Shan, who in this universe was apparently called Empress. That was a huge reversal from what she knew Bastila to be, a Jedi Master, not the wife of the Dark Lord of the Sith who happened to rule most of the known galaxy with an iron fist. Satele nodded and smiled awkwardly, "Well – I've heard that before."

The girl nodded and turned away, when the girl was out of earshot, she sighed and turned back to the holonet before making sure to raise the hood on her cloak. She knew that she couldn't find real information on the holonet that her ancestor probably controlled, and she wouldn't be able to get ahold of it until she had made contact, but polished propaganda was better than nothing. She had to admit that it was quite fascinating to know how things would have turned out if her ancestor hadn't had his memory wiped by the Jedi Council and turned back to the light side of the force. It was amazing how one little misstep, one alternate angle could displace the entire face of history.

Scrolling through the latest news, she leaned back in the chair and yawned, she would need to mediate soon and she couldn't well do that on this transport frigate. Rubbing her eyes, her ears perked back at a voice that came from the public address system, "We are entering the Coruscanti System and should be arriving planet side in a half hour, however, we must inform you that due to a heightened state of alert ordered by the Coruscanti Orbital Control only a short time ago, we have been ordered to the orbital customs station for all inbound passengers to be thoroughly checked – they do apologize, but there has been some increased activity in unknown and potentially hostile landings."

Satele's eyes widened in curiosity – now she really wanted to get her hands on the straight, true information and it didn't even occur to her that she would get that chance sooner than she thought.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you're not positively giddy with this development? You're all Sith aren't you? You all want the same thing?" Jedi Master Vrook hissed over the table that he, his peers and Darth Revan were sitting at.<p>

Revan sighed and rubbed his temples, for a group of beings who considered themselves the most enlightened in the Galaxy, they were awfully nearsighted and couldn't see the bigger picture. For all intents and purposes, his goals and those of the Sith Emperor were the same, but there was one crucial difference. The Sith Emperor was utterly ruthless with all life. He once sacrificed all life on a planet to make his own never ending. Revan was different, he didn't condone the death of those who were blissfully innocent or unaware and he certainly didn't want to life forever by ending all life on an entire planet, "You fool, I never understood why you were on the Jedi Council, you have your head buried in the sand, you rely on your vaunted conservative beliefs so much that you never consider other possibilities. You, my ignorant, stupid friend need to understand that I do not seek the total enslavement of all beings in this entire galaxy."

"How dare you!" Vrook rose to his feet from the table.

A crooked smirk appeared on his face, "Be careful Master Jedi that anger issue will do no good for you if you wish to preserve the Jedi Order, and by the way, I've been waiting to tell you what I think of you since I was two years old, it was grand."

"Calm yourself," Vandar instructed to the seething older man before turning his head towards Revan, "Those Sith are extinct – they have been for centuries, the ones that didn't destroy themselves were killed by the Republic."

Revan smiled at the diminutive Jedi Master and shook his head, "Like a virus, if it is not completely eradicated, it will reproduce and it will come back, this virus came back stronger than ever. You are wrong Master Vandar, a small convoy escaped the events on Korriban and they were led by the man who they now call the Emperor. They have waited a very long time to make their presence known again, and I hadn't anticipated ever revealing this little detail to you all – but have you ever wondered why the Mandalorian Wars started? Did you ever wonder why they suddenly began to terrorize the outer rim and moved inward? Did you ever wonder why Mandalore declared all-out war on the Government that hadn't done anything to his clans?"

"They're Mandalorian," Master Zhar offered as Revan stood up from his seat and began to walked around the table, "It is painfully clear why they did it – they question is what the point of this is?"

Smiling again, Revan folded his arms over his chest and continued his walk around the table, "That is incorrect Master Zhar, again, you're hiding under your ignorance, let me cure you of it."

When she spoke again, he spoke in with a combination of authority and sage-like knowledge in his voice, "When I killed Mandalore, he confessed something to me, something that took me be surprise, but that surprise was short lived when I did a little research into it. It turns out that the Sith Emperor had manipulated him, manipulated the entire Mandalorian power structure into going to war with the Republic and it had one point behind it, only one. It was to test the Republic's strength and at the same time, diminish it and weaken it for when it planned to invade. It was at the point that I set off to the Unknown Regions, under the guise of chasing the Mandalorian's back out of the known Galaxy. I found out there, with a very large Military."

"And he did something to you," Vandar added, a look of realization came across his face.

"At first," Revan smiled and continued his pace, ignoring the stunned looks on their face, "It wasn't the violence or the power that corrupted me, as much as you believed it to be. In fact I was quite pious in battle, if you had seen some of the things that I saw the Mandalorian's did. You'd be more the content with trying to stop them. As I was saying, it was like that at first, until I managed to get a grip, the Emperor didn't account on that, and when he ordered me to pursue something for him that would assist in his final conquest of the Galaxy, I commandeered it and began to use for myself. I used it and secured it, so that he couldn't use it, and I'd give him one hell of a fight if he wanted it. You all perpetrated the belief that I was a power hungry, maniacal, lunatic, but I wasn't in a position to defend myself – so I let you besmirch everything, but the point is this Master Jedi, _at the heart_ of this issue, in a choice between myself and that man as your enemy…"

Revan sat down at the head of the table, folded his hands together and leaned on the table with a diplomatic pose, "I can assure you that you want me as your enemy, so what will it be gentleman, do we have an agreement?"

* * *

><p>Elite Commandos with rifles that we as large as her own body, customs agents with armor that could take a blast from a rocket propelled grenade, it looked as if these men were waiting for something to happen. In their minds, she could sense a firm, straight and unbreakable devotion to their duty and to in particular to Revan himself. So it was true then, they rumors of her ancestors contagious charisma, were in fact just rumors, they were unproven, but this was giving her insight that no one had before. It was strange to feel this sort of devotion in a solider, she hadn't even felt this level of devotion in Republic Soldiers during the height of the war with the Empire. Satele's thoughts were broken, as a tall human male, in a crisply pressed gray uniform and hat stepped to the front of the crowd that had departed the frigate, "Welcome to Coruscant, normally we wouldn't have these stringent security precautions, but certain events within the past few hours have caused us to increase-…"<p>

Satele's stomach dropped as the man's steel grey eyes feel upon her and his speech stopped, the man shook his head for a moment before waving towards two very large and very well armed elite commandos behind him towards her. As Satele began to back out of the crowd, the man continued on, "We suspect that there are Jedi infiltrators among other things and we have been tasked with stopping them, if you'll all follow Lieutenant Danscov, he'll take you all through our security screenings."

As she tried to join the crowd, she found herself blocked by two crossing rifles and the appearance of that same officer. He wore a surprised, but suspicious look on her face, "I am Vice Admiral Cayhill, and I'm the Commanding Officer of this station what is your name exactly?"

She normally wasn't like this, not like this at all, she was usually quick and calm, but she found herself drawing a blank, "…I…I-uh…"

"I can smell a Jedi from a kilometer away," Vice Admiral Cayhill raised his eyebrows, his gaze switched to the two men, "We have ourselves our first catch of the day."

It happened before she could react, which was strange, perhaps her transition had affected her force awareness because before she knew it, she was being stunned and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When she awoke – she was immediately blinded by the bright light that shone directly into her face, she had been interrogated before but she had never been woken up like this before. This wasn't designed to break the person you interrogated at first. It was designed to lull the prisoner into a false sense of security. She recognized the tactic because she had the unfortunate to be from the family that developed it. After Revan killed Darth Malak, he allegedly gave these plans to the Republic and the Republic was so enraptured by the results that the tactic gave them that they paid her family an amount of credits from that moment on, even three hundred years later they still did it because the method worked. Now she was going to be a victim of it – it didn't strike her how ironic it was, "We have three Jedi Masters who violated our security procedures this morning, Lord Revan allowed them to land and he is still speaking to them, frankly I'm surprised by this tactic but it is brilliant. Distract your enemy with talks of peace and while you attack their unprotected flank – I didn't know that you Jedi had this in you – what is your name?"

Satele blinked at the man that she recognized as Vice Admiral Cayhill, "I-…I…"

"It's alright my dear," The older man smiled and began to walk around the table that she was strapped on, "I'll get it out of you later, but I am required by procedure to tell you a few things. I am Vice Admiral Cayhill, and I am in charge of Customs Enforcement for Coruscant, however I do have another purpose. I am a member of a special covert group within the intelligence branch of our Military called the Internal Protection and Stability Service of the Sith Empire, or the IPSS for short. We seek out and identify threats to the Sith Empire and the order that our master has created for this galaxy – we are everywhere, and we answer only to the Dark Lord, you'll find we're very good."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to frighten me? What is it exactly that you do to these threats?"

"We deal with them," Vice Admiral Cayhill answered with a smug smile.

"How?" Satele pressed, she was coming to grips that her ancestor could sanction such a thing.

"Quietly and creatively," Cayhill respond, reaching up and pressing a button on the side of the table that lowered the table to the point when that she could see nothing but the extremely bright light, now came the time when the truth serum was injected directly into her spine, "Now, in fifteen minutes, I will return with a serum that is designed to lower your inhibitions to such a point that you will tell me what you ate for lunch last week and exactly how it tasted."

Satele scoffed and she couldn't help but be a little defiant, "And you will find that I am not so easy to break."

"Oh? I've broken dozens of Jedi, what makes you so different," He got closer to her, "What makes you so special my dear?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I am no ordinary Jedi."

"Sure," He scoffed and stood up and straightened his uniform, "You don't appear to have any special abilities beyond your common Jedi Knight."

Now that was amusing to her, the poor fool didn't know who he was dealing with and against her better judgment, she realized that the truth was very close to coming out, why not allude to it now, "I am a Jedi Master you fool."

"A Jedi Master," He sounded amused before shaking his head and walking towards the door, "I've never heard of you Master Jedi."

"I am Grand Master of the Jedi Order," Satele announced it him and that was when the proverbial glass in the room shattered.

Vice Admiral Cayhill turned back to her with wide eyes and he stared at her with a hint of incredulity in his eyes, and even though Satele couldn't see him, he could feel the man's eyes burning into her. "Are you insane?"

"I'm perfectly sane," Satele responded softly, not bothering to struggle in her bonds, "I am the Master of the Jedi Order, the Supreme Master of the Order, you will tell Lord Revan that himself, bring him to me and he will confirm it."

Satele knew that Revan wouldn't be able to confirm it, but that would at least get him into a room with her and once that happened, she wouldn't have to worry about anything else. All she had to do was plant the suggestion in the pliable man's head and he would do it, she had a talent for mind tricks and it had often gotten her what she wanted and it very often gotten the situation to go in her favor, this time would not be different, not different at all.

* * *

><p>"And this," Revan handed the last of the datapads to Jedi Master Vandar, he had just given the Jedi Masters them something that he knew that they had been clamoring for, "Is the last agreement that you will need to sign."<p>

This agreement would cease all offensive military operations into Republic Territory and Republic Outposts in exchange for one simple thing, the Jedi would cease their protection of the Republic effective immediately and sever all connections with them. Revan wasn't going to tell them that he had already one – the Republic was going to be dissolved shortly and they would unconditionally surrender anyway. He wasn't going to tell them that not only had he destroyed the Republic from within, he had also taken its protectors away from them as well. It wasn't a grand design of his, but he couldn't believe the blessings the Dark Side of the Force was raining down upon him. He was feeling smug – so smug that it hurt. Stepping back from the three Jedi Masters, he proceeded to walk back his seat at the head of the table and folded his arms over his chest, "And you might want to read article four, section nine."

The document had been written during the course of the meeting – but he had sent a message to the writers to stick in a certain little clause in the document. It was the clause that would give him a specific advantage over his even darker counterpart the Sith Emperor, "In accordance with this agreement, the signers of this agreement hereby agree on this day that in the event of their assistant being needed – they will comply or risk revocation of agreement."

"To put it simply," Revan smiled at Vrook after he read it out loud, "When the True Sith Empire finally make their move – you will assist me when that day comes – or you will terminate the agreement by your simple refusal."

"And what will you do then?" Zhar raised an eyebrow.

"I will have to treat you as an enemy and I will pursue you towards extinction – at least this way, you have a chance to survive," Revan reasoned and leaned back in his chair, "Think about it carefully."

Silence filled the room as the Jedi began to read the document more closely, and Revan was a patient person he could wait. As much as he hated to even entertain the idea, he needed the Jedi, surely they realized that he as well as them would be targets of the Emperor and if they had any chance of destroying him, they'd need to work together. In the past, alliances between the Jedi and the Sith were uncommon, next to completely rare, and when they did happen, they usually broke down fairly quickly. Some flunky Sith didn't enjoy taking orders from a Jedi and vice-versa, but he was sure if the situation was explained to them all carefully, then they'd understand what needed to be done. Relaxing into his chair, a smile broke out onto his face at the expression on Master Vrook's face. It was a truly good day, however that was about to change.

When the side door to the conference room opened, Revan's eyes met the petrified form of Vice Admiral Cayhill, and he knew instantly that something bad had happened. Cayhill's main priority was screening out incoming beings to the Capital for possible subversives – meaning Jedi, and the old man was very good at it. The only reason that he would be interrupting this moment was for the simple fact that he had found a Jedi and a Jedi that needed his personal attention. Taking a deep breath in, he watched as the Admiral ignored the looks from the three Jedi Masters and came directly to him and stood at attention. Revan raised an eyebrow, "What is it Admiral? I'm occupied right now."

"We have a situation – I have a Jedi in custody-…" He began, but he was interrupted by an indignant snort from across the table.

Cayhill and Revan turned to look at Master Vrook, "That is impossible, we have ordered no such invasion, and whoever this is is doing it outside the authority of the Jedi Council.

Turning back to Cayhill, he beckoned the old man to speak in his ear wordlessly. When the old man leaned down spoke the words into his mouth, his eyes widened, "That's impossible – the Grand Master is not a woman – in fact, he's right there, not fifteen feet from you."

Revan motioned to Master Vandar, but the Admiral shook his head, "You need to speak to this prisoner my lord – I wouldn't have interrupted you if it were not important."

"Fine," Revan sighed and stood up from the chair, "I will deal with this – seeing as you are so incompetent. Bring Admiral Yarr and General Kai down here to deal with our guests."

Without waiting for any further acknowledgement from the Admiral, Revan raised his hood and stormed to the the door – he almost pitied this Jedi, she was going to feel his wrath if she was wasting his time.

* * *

><p>When he opened the door to the interrogation center, he felt something stir in the force right away, something very power, and it was something that he had felt before. Revan's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the body that was strapped to the table ahead of him. Revan stopped and reached out in the Force to observe this person and what he felt was that same bright presence he had felt earlier, the same light presence he felt that was being augmented by the power of the Sith Emperor himself, it was her, but the light was dim now, significantly dimmer than before. He had overestimated this woman – and now Revan didn't consider her a threat, she was no threat to him whatsoever.<p>

Folded his arms over his chest, he used the force to close to the door behind him and walked further into the room. He decided to stay to the shadows as he began to walk circles around the table, "Who are you?"

He hadn't really gotten a good look at the woman, but she was very beautiful from further away. He wouldn't be able to see her face close up until he stepped out of the shadows, and that wouldn't happen until he got a bearing on how he would deal with her. When she spoke, she spoke with an air of defiantness and attitude that was all too familiar to him, "I was hoping that you would come – I take it that your weak Admiral was able to convince you?"

"Was the Admiral correct? Are you insane," Revan said, stalking the side of the room, not bothering to look at her.

"On the contrary, I'm quite stable," Satele smiled and gently tried to plant a suggestion in his mind, "Why don't you come and look at me? See for yourself?"

Revan smiled and shook his head, this one was quite brazen, rather bold actually, "For a Jedi Master, you seem quite clueless – you should know that your pathetic mind trick isn't going to work on me."

He turned, stopped his pacing around the room and began to slowly walk towards her, and as her face became more and more clearer, he felt his breath slowly leave him. This was some sort of trick, someone was playing a very bad joke on him and he didn't find it funny at all. Putting his hands on his hips, blinked and looked down to the woman's face, he could see his own wife's face in it, but he could see others, and not to mention this woman was much older than Bastila. Revan growled and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out with the force and wrapping the invisible clamp around the woman's throat, "You have twenty seconds to start talking before I choke the life out of you!"

* * *

><p>The food looked utterly repulsive, but Bastila found that it was quite good when she was actually tired it. They boy's name, she had learned, was Ca'ilm and he had been selected to become a Padawan right before Revan had conquered the planet. He had still been in the Temple when the order was given for the Jedi to leave the planet – in fact it was a pure coincidence that he hadn't been able to get on a transport, pure chance. The Turbolift that he had been using to get to the Hanger Bay failed and he had been trapped on it. When he had managed to rip his way out of the turbolift – he found that the entire temple was abandoned. He had just made it into the Under City by the time Sith Troops began their landing and he had been living here ever since, "So tell me – how have you managed to survive all of these months? I know that they don't teach these in-depth survival strategies to younglings anymore."<p>

Ca'ilm shrugged and took a bite of the food that he had cooked, "Scavenging is handy."

Bastila nodded and looked over to him, a nine year old boy living alone in the under city of Coruscant for months, she couldn't imagine anything more excruciating, "I'm sorry that you've had to do this."

"It wasn't your fault," Ca'ilm shrugged, "If I hadn't gone back to my dormitory to get something I forgot, I would be off world right now – if anything it's my fault. Have you Sith been taking care of the planet?"

That surprised her – the boy was very mature for his age and he asked questions that made her think, "We have, we've lifted this planet from the Economic Decline that it was in and increased the quality of life."

"No overly-large statues to Darth Revan in every square?" Ca'ilm asked wryly with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he's not so egomaniacal," Bastila snickered, more to herself them to her young friend.

"Hm," Ca'ilm stopped eating and looked at the opposite wall of his hovel, "Perhaps the Jedi were wrong about him."

"You have no idea child," Bastila smiled and went back to eating.

* * *

><p>"Clerk will read the next piece of legislation," Supreme Chancellor Orenex announced in a rather subdued tone as the Senate carried out its daily business.<p>

The entire chamber went silent – this was the moment that all of them had been waiting for since the legislative day had begun, this was the articles of surrender that were to be voted upon. If this documented passed, it would effectively end the Galactic Republic's sovereignty and if Revan demanded, it would also end the Republic itself. He would then absorb everything that it once was into his empire. That was what the majority were expecting and they rationalized it all by the simple fact that their planets and the people that they represented would be safe. It was an unspoken opinion in the Senate that the Chancellor had failed and the stronger opinion was that Revan needed to be their leader, he would bring order and stability to the Galaxy at-large, "Senate Resolution J59 – introduced to the Senate by the President Pro Tempore and the Honorable Senator of Fondor, as approved by the Diplomacy Committee: Articles of Surrender have come before the floor. This document will surrender all economic, military and government functions of the sovereign territory of the Galactic Republic to the Sith Empire, leaving it to their leadership."

* * *

><p>Arenna had to hand it to Revan, he knew how back someone into a corner and make them feel as if they were going to die either way.<p>

She had watched the Master's debate back and forth, back and forth and they still hadn't come to any agreement whatsoever, Zhar, it seemed was on the fence, Vandar was in favor of it, and not surprisingly was against it. Arenna realized Vandar's thinking, he was thinking that if they separated themselves from the Republic then the Sith would leave them alone. That wasn't going to happen, in fact they were expecting the surrender of the Republic any day now, and it was brilliantly executed if the Jedi knew nothing about this. Smiling, she watched as Vandar seemed to quite them both with one gesture from her hand, "Gentleman – the time is eroding, I'd think about this very fast."

"You killed Master Kavar," Vrook hissed at her, "You are the last person that I want to see – let alone hear you speak."

"Well, I'm third in the command structure," Arenna shrugged with a bright smile on her face, "I normally wouldn't be in here alone, but Admiral Yarr is busy – so you're stuck with me, I wouldn't waste time Master Vrook."

* * *

><p>It had started two days ago – increased gravity, course corrections, ships disappearances and large debris fields that were the remains of those ships. The gravity in the vicinity had become so strong that it had ripped ships apart and that was when they were called in. Whenever anomalies popped out of the blankness of space – they were called in, the Imperial Anomalous Surveillance Service, very creative title, but it was the title nonetheless. That was what brought them to the Orbit of Korriban, the ancient Sith Homeworld. It was critical that they deal with this situation, this planet was the farm for Lord Revan's army of Dark Acolytes and the planet was on the list to critically maintain and to defend at all costs. That included the space around the planet and this hole, this rip was detrimental to the critical role that the planet played in the functioning of the Empire.<p>

"This is System Surveillance Post 485UW," The Capitan of the Sentry Post reported into the transmitter as the sight before him unfolded, "Formation of Anomaly follows strong disturbances in the electro-magnetic band, as well as the effects that it is having on Gravity, several transports have had to alter course to avoid being thrown off course and two standard hours ago, the anomaly formed – quarantine of the system is underway. We have closed this system to all non-essential and unauthorized transports. We recommend a survey team to be brought in immediately to begin testing the actual gravimetric effects that the anomaly will have in this system."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Revan liked to think that he was more accepting of humor and jokes then the average Lord of the Sith and for the that matter, he took pride in the fact that he could take a joke. However, this joke was too serious, it too close to home and he was not going to tolerate it. She was going to tell him what he wanted to know and he would use everything that he had to get it out of her. Pulling his hand from her throat, he turned and looked at the various security lockers and chests that were on the sides of the circular room, "I'll give you one last chance to tell me what I want to know before I begin to break out my methods of persuasions and I can assure you they'll work. I'll start with the serum that will activate all of the pain sensors in your body and if by some chance that doesn't work, I'll go to your fingers."

"All you have to do is look at me," Satele responded uninterestingly.

That wasn't posturing, that wasn't false, she truly didn't fear Revan as much as a common person would. She had fought the Sith Empire for decades, she had gone up against the best that they had to offer and she had lived to see it, he was nothing compared to that, "Such defiance little Jedi."

"I'm hardly little," Satele scoffed, "Let me out of these restraints and I'll show you how little I can be, I'd have your lightsaber in my hand before you could blink. Of course, I wouldn't want to disrupt anything you're doing."

With his back turned, Revan smirked and raised an eyebrow at the wall in front of him, "You're that sure of yourself my dear? Do you understand how many beings have said that to me? Do you understand that most of those beings are either dead or stuffed in some dark dank prison on Kessel?"

"I know all about you," Satele glared at him, "I know things about you and things that you are capable of – I know your every weakness Lord Revan."

Revan scowled and noticed that he had been gripping the cringe tightly and with even a pressure it would break. Who was this woman that bared a strange resemblance to his wife? She spoke of herself as if she was the most powerful Jedi Master alive and yet Revan knew that was impossible. He had three of the most powerful Jedi Masters alive sitting in a conference room a very short distance away. A sharp crack of annoyance went through him and he gave into the impulse when his right hand went to his lightsaber.

This new lightsaber was one that he used to replace his other one that had failed him a few months back, he had always wanted to try a curved hilt and for the months that he had it – he found that it was wonderfully efficient. His hand tightened on the curved grip of his weapon and his left hand shot out to a security locker not far from them. The door flung open and a single, basic lightsaber flew out of it – it was luck, he assumed that he had another lightsaber in the room. When they interrogated Jedi, they took their belongings and put them here, now he would use them to test this woman.

Using his mental abilities to unlock the restraints on the table, Revan activated his lightsaber and waited a moment for the woman to recompose herself for the fight. If she was going to push his buttons this way, if she was going to try so hard for it, then he would reward her in kind. This woman was strong – she was very strong both in the force and physically, he didn't need the force to tell him that. However, no matter how much she claimed to know him, she might have thought that she knew everything he did, but that was wrong. There were some abilities he kept to himself.

"I must warn you," Revan smirked as he heard the lightsaber switch on and he heard the sound of the woman's boots against the floor, "I am tough."

His smirk grew into a grin as he picked up a large piece of medical equipment in the corner of the room with his mind and hurled it at the woman, who promptly cut it in half with her lightsaber. Turning around, he went into a defensive stance and smirked at her, "I have held this galaxy together with the force of my own will for years – did you honestly believe, or are you truly naïve enough to think, that you could defeat me in combat?"

"It isn't my goal to defeat you," Satele narrowed her eyes, "All I need you to do is look into my eyes and you'll know that this isn't an illusion, not at all."

This woman was strange – very strange, if she were in her right mind, she would not have dared challenge him, no sane person would. However, as they stood opposite each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, Revan sensed no duplicity in her words whatsoever. Normally, he was a very good judge of being able to tell when people were lying to him – and as such, her words were not untrue, they were very true as a matter of fact.

However, before Revan could contemplate anything else, his reflexes shot to action as the woman before him used the force to pick up a table and fling it at him. Bringing his lightsaber up in a powerful upwards arch, he cut through the table and promptly retaliated with the same maneuver she just did, except with the large table that she had just been bound too. Revan smirked as the woman caught it in the force and struggled to keep it from smacking her down to the floor. That was the problem with the Jedi, the Force was their ally, for Sith, the force was their servant. He used the force as if it was his minion and he used it at whatever he needed, they used it with caution.

"Impressive," Revan smiled and clapped his hands as the woman set the table down onto the floor, "Very impressive – they must have updated their teachings at the Academy, because I do not remember learning that there."

"Fool," Satele hissed and brought her lightsaber up at him.

Revan smirked and brought his into an offensive stance, "Come and get it."

* * *

><p>She was more a fighter then he suspected and he was taken aback by her flurry and her perfect combination of martial skills and usage of her many force powers. It wasn't a joke anymore, he wasn't cynical about it now and he just wanted this to be over. He couldn't fight her in these surroundings and expect to win and that's when he decided to do something that he very rarely did. It was his method of last resort to win in any fight he was in.<p>

Pulling back from the lightsaber lock that he was in with Satele, he extended his right hand forward and it began to glow a dark purple color. His force presence began to wrap around Satele like strangling tendrils and in the next moment, her lightsaber dropped and she was lifted off of the floor.

"Enough of this foolishness," Revan growled crushed his fist.

And with that one move – everything blacked out for Satele Shan.

And that left Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith, to be convinced of the truth and little did he know – it was about to smack him right in the face.

* * *

><p>There was no death – there was only the force, and he was its master.<p>

Well, that's what he used to believe because there was another who had a very strong chance to take that undisputed mastership of the from him. For the first time in a very long time the Emperor of the Sith was at a loss over what to do. He was aware that if he simply used the brunt force of his power, then he might have been able to crush Revan like an insect.

There was more to his situation however, Revan was no insect, he couldn't simply be squashed – he was more powerful than that. For the first time in one thousand years, he was outmatched in more ways than one. Militarily, he was still weaker than he would have liked to have been. Physically, the young man could best him in any martial combat, and as far as Empire against Empire, it came close to being even, with Revan winning. The man had just absorbed what was left of the Galactic Republic – the same Galactic Republic that he had pretty much eviscerated himself.

The only thing he had left over his younger counterpart was pure power.

And as he meditated in his Inner Sanctum of the Dark Tower, the very thought of all of the power he would have to exert was tiring, but it was exciting. Just to see the expression on Revan's face when he used the force to crush his skull from the outside in with a mere flick of his wrist would be most amusing. However, he would have to bide his time and wait for the right time – because if he didn't, it would backfire and then he would lose.

But after all that he had done, after all that he had been through, he could overcome the first obstacle to unquestioned control that he had faced in a century.

Breathing in and out deeply, inhaling and exhaling the purity of the Dark Side of the Force that surrounded him in his meditation chamber – he repeated his mantra in his head. He lived it, breathed it and ruled by its very words and they were bold and powerful enough.

There was no death – there was only the force, and he was its master.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: *Hides behind rocks* Sorry! I've been really busy as of late and I will continue to be busy, but I was able to find the time to write so here...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

People lied.

People always had a reason to lie and if they could it decently, they'd take full advantage of that skill. I knew liars, I knew how they thought and with the Force, I could usually see into their pathetic minds with ease. But this one, this one was not a liar and it stumped me to know that she wasn't lying – she wasn't. If there was one thing that didn't lie, it was genetics, it was science and after running several genetic tests on the woman, I found that her delusions were in fact _not_ delusions. The woman was a genetic relation to myself and Bastila and that could only mean that she was telling the truth, she was my descendent.

But how? My children were still very young, one couldn't even speak, let alone procreate, but that was not what this was telling me. The genetic differences indicated that she was my great-granddaughter a few times over – and the only way that could have possibly be true was if she traveled in time. As far as I knew, it was impossible for that to happen and even if it were possible, why was she a Jedi? Was that an indication that my plans had failed? Had the Jedi defeated us? I had so many questions for her, but she needed to be studied. Flicking my eyes up to Darth Traya, I studied her pensive expression and realized that my seemingly infinitely wise former master was at a loss too, that was a bad sign.

"Is it possible? Could they have unraveled the secrets of time in the future master?" I asked her – I needed an answer, I could not possibly operate under a cloud of questions. If she couldn't answer this question, then there was a very likely chance that I couldn't do it either. If she had the secrets of time travel, I would possess them, and if she didn't…

What force of nature could do this?

"As far as I know, it is possible," Traya answered me gravely and I let out a sigh of relief, she did indeed have the answer, "But only the darkest of the Sith were ever able to do it and even then, they couldn't do it for that long. The ritual is a deadly one, it requires an immense focus of power and great costs to life. Whoever did this, provided that this young woman didn't do it herself, is powerful and willing to sacrifice tens of thousands of people."

It could not be the Jedi that did this, that much was certain.

"Yes, this woman was drowned in the power of the Dark Side," She continued as she held her hand over the woman's forehead, "However, she is not Sith – that much is clear, short of you, there is one other being in the galaxy that I know of who is capable of this ritual."

Looking up to her in shock as the answer dawned on me, I opened my mouth several times in shock and then finally shut it to let the words sink in. Vitiate was playing with the very fabric of time and reality and that could not be allowed to happen at all. The difference between him and myself was that I wanted to rule to better the galaxy, better the lives of all that I could, by any means necessary. The Sith Emperor was on the far end of the spectrum – his goals, his intentions, they were more psychotic then anything I could do.

"If he has the power to travel through time?" I asked her, quite shaken.

And it took a hell of a lot to shake me up.

She nodded gravely, "Then he's already won – he must be stopped."

That was easier said than done.

It would take a massive amount of ships, occupational armies that were unheard of in the history of the galaxy and the combined power of my forces, the Jedi and the Republic. No being could be omnipresent and omnipotent – that sort of power, it could not be allowed to fall into his hands. It couldn't because in order to that, he would literally need to kill every living thing in the galaxy, untold quadrillions of beings. If he did that, he would transcend everything, he would be the Force, he would be existence itself and that was frightening.

"Shall I inform the Jedi of the danger?" I asked her, looking back down to my descendant.

"Not yet," She shook her head, "You must prepare for battle – you cannot allow him to tamper with the fabric of time anymore. There will be no more hiding, no more stalemates and no more detent. Either you destroy him, or he will destroy everything, is that clear?"

I looked back up to her, "But I will inform the Jedi at some point?"

"Yes, they will have their uses before this is over," She intoned with that sagely finality that she had been using since I was a child, "Until then, I shall return to Malachor and gaze into the future. If there's anything I can see that will be useful, I shall report it to you at once."

I nodded, "Prepare the academy's defenses, put the students on high alert and tell them to begin regular patrols around the habitable parts of the planet. I will dispatch the fifth fleet to the planet, which you will be in command of. They mustn't be allowed to take Malachor."

"And if they do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Then destroy it," I replied, looking from Satele, "Or at least destroy the academy."

She nodded once and turned to depart the room, however, when she was halfway to the door, another thought occurred to me. The thought of the Emperor's ultimate goal had jarred my memory and reminded me directly of her new apprentice. Darth Nihilus, that creature, that ghost, could not be allowed to indulge in his appetites and he could not be allowed to be exposed to Vitiate, he would be used to further those insane goals of Vitates.

"One more thing," I turned to look at her, "Nihilus – destroy him."

Traya turned an raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Send him I'll order a shuttle rigged, you'll operate under the intention of dispatching him back to Malachor," I informed her, turning my eyes back down, "It'll blow in the atmosphere."

She nodded without a word and finally left.

Looking back down to Satele, I scowled slightly.

Now what to do with her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh... hello? **

**It's been a long time! I apologize, but my life is hectic and I don't have as much time as I did before. However, I will attempt to update this story more often, considering I had twenty PMs asking me when I would update this again. I can't promise that I'll always be able to do that, but I will try. **

**As for the length of this chapter, it's simply me warming up - and a taste of things to come. **

**Big things are coming, and I hope you'll be patient enough to stick around for it! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

As Revan marched into the room, his hands behind his back and a deathly serious expression on his face, the military officers in the conference room, observing the Jedi Masters – paled at the sight of their leader. Those with high enough clearance who were monitoring the internal messaging service between the Admiralty understood why, but the lower officers were frightened out of their wits. It had been quite some time since the death of Darth Malak, but memories of temper were still very strong around the Imperial Army – and Darth Revan's legendary temper was something that was more spoken of and not heard. There were rumors that Revan himself had ripped the jaw off of Malak with his bare hands, there were rumors that Revan, in his anger, had the object of his rage tortured with some of the most horrific, and yet inventive ways imaginable. All of them were praying that the Dark Lord wouldn't so much as look at them, let alone direct all of his anger on them.

"Gentlemen," Revan mask-covered face modulated his voice, and yet, even the artificially changed tone could not hide his serious demeanor. "I'm afraid I must withdraw from these talks – there are some things that require my attention."

Vrook sputtered in outrage – but Revan held up a gloved hand to interrupt him and reached down to pull a datapad off of his belt and handed it to the Jedi Master. There were some advantages to ruling Coruscant, among them was the golden prize of the Jedi Temple and the very heavy amount of sensitive information that it possessed on all of the members of the Jedi Council. "This will explain to you all that you need to know – and knowing that you will be tempted to read it before I want you to, it's encrypted to open when it has the finger prints of every member of the Jedi Order and the Supreme Chancellor. It will be well worth the wait Master Jedi, I can assure you – and what is on it might very well be your only hope of survival."

Because if the Jedi did not understand what had to be done, Revan would mow them down and go to war with Vitiate himself – he had the manpower, fleet and total military production capability to overwhelm them completely.

If there wasn't enough proof, the fleet massive fleet of Centurion-class battleships protecting the system was sixty five in total, and there were much bigger ones elsewhere in the galaxy.

On top of the trillions of beings that served in his navy and military, there were his secret production weapons.

Of course they were aware of the Star Forge, Vitiate himself had made me aware of it, but that entire sector was tightly guarded at all times – however there was another facility, one that only two people in the known galaxy were aware of. One of them was dead, he was the other – and because of that, he had every reason to believe that, at least military, he was going to crush his enemies. The sister of the Star Forge, The Foundry, sitting in a secretive asteroid belt, in the outer edges of the Nanth'ri System, would be, coupled with the Star Forge, the ultimate weapon. When it consumed even the smallest of its surrounding asteroids, the facility had the capability of producing large armies of extermination droids of Rakatan design.

Resistant to the Force in most conceivable ways and answerable to the master of the Foundry, he would unleash them on the True Sith and utterly obliterate them at first chance.

When he pulled a second datapad from his belt and walked to the head of the table to deliver it to Arenna – he knew he had made the right choice to order her to begin production of the droids. Short of himself, he knew that she was the only one with the power to control the facility. When she looked down to the datapad and stared back up at him in confusion, he shook his head and sent her a silent message to wait for the questions. The Star Forge would become known to the Republic if they accepted his offer of alliance against the True Sith, but The Foundry would, and would always remain a closely guarded secret. When Vitiate suffered his final death and his empire lay in ruins, he would then turn those droids onto the Jedi Order.

Snapping his head back to the Jedi, Revan scowled, "Do not make me repeat myself, leave – your fighters will be escorted to the hyperspace lane and from there you will take that pad to the council and the Chancellor."

When Vrook went to interrupt him again, Revan simply shook his head, "That is my final word, you may either leave peacefully, or I send that pad and your heads back to the council."

And that was his final word, with the latest development, with the very frightening fact that Vitiate seemed to have the ability to manipulate time and reality itself – he would not even humor the Jedi. If they wanted join him in his fight against the Sith in the dark places of the galaxy, then that was their right and he would welcome them into the fight gladly. However, if they chose to reject the proposal, whether through pride or distrust, they had better stay out of his way. When he left this room, he would begin drawing up defense, invasion and production places – and by the end, he'd be sending them to the Admiralty to have them enacted. When they still hadn't left, Revan growled, feeling his grip on his patience slipping quickly.

"Leave," He breathed, his voice taking on a dangerous quality.

He was the Dark Lord of the Sith.

He ruled most of the galaxy and he controlled the most powerful military machine that the galaxy had ever seen.

If Revan wanted him gone, he would go – but the chance for him to leave with his head was quickly retreating.

But when the rest of the masters seemed to capitulate, his anger deflated.

Good.

* * *

><p>"Did you see her?" One the drunken patrons exclaimed, "I know I saw her! She was attacking those blasted Sith droid on a causeway not five kilometers from here – it's the Empress."<p>

That caught Ryall Ona's attention and that perked him up immediately, he'd been listening to their conversation for the past ten minutes, from the table behind them, intrigued by the story of the woman who had been seen destroying those damn Sith droids with a red lightsaber. It wasn't uncommon for the occupiers to send their trainees down in the under city, and it wasn't uncommon for the common bounty hunting scum to try and capture one of them. However, he wasn't any ordinary scum and this wasn't any ordinary Sith. This was the Empress, this was the traitor to the Jedi and the Republic, the very same republic that put a ten million credit bounty on her head – the same Empress who had a twenty million credit bounty on her from the Hutt Cartels. He'd killed Jedi before, he'd killed Sith before – and from what he understood, the Empress was not a match for her husband, so, in a practical sense, this seemed to present to him the prospect of an easy and big payday.

Setting a credit chip down next to his drink and getting up out of his chair, he slowly made his way to the exit.

All the while, pondering how one could capture a Sith alive and not be caught and flogged by the Emperor.

* * *

><p>"You have two assignments," He instructed her as she raised her hood, the light breeze causing a flutter to go through her robe, "You are to supervise the production of the extermination droids and you are to keep the facility safe from harm, there will be a snub fighter there when you arrive. If you need reinforcements, the 47th Fleet in the system and they'll stand by to aid you if you need it, but your main priority is to get it running, keep it safe and keep it a complete and total secret."<p>

Revan needed that army of extermination droids – they were his final card. If by some astronomical chance that he lost in both his fight with the Vitiate himself and through military engagement, those droids could very well be the last hope for the entire survival of the galaxy. He still hadn't told her his exact motivations for sending her to the facility, but she didn't need to know them yet. She couldn't be allowed to know how much the riddle of his descendant appearing in this time had badly rattled him to the core. For the times that were ahead of them were dark and to get through it, he would need to have all of his charisma and charm working against the Emperor of the Sith, he just couldn't simply afford to show his true emotions.

Arenna nodded and made sure her lightsabers her belt, a habit, Revan noted, that she had carried throughout her entire life, "And what are my instructions once your first quota on these droids is met?"

He wanted a million of them – he wanted a million of them in one month.

Once he had his million extermination droids, he would begin deploying them throughout the galaxy, specifically in close proximity to the unknown parts of the galaxy. There they would wait, they would pose as any manner of harmless and utterly innocent looking droids until he commanded them to go into the heart of the True Sith empire and exterminate all with so much as a trace of Sith blood in them. When that first million was created and deployed, then he would order the facility to begin producing at a faced paced rate, in the effort to create two million of those droids that would be deployed within the ranks of the general army. He was sure he could will The Foundry to do that – after all, he'd tamed the Star Forge with his power and after that, if you could do that, there was nothing that you couldn't control. There were still spies that were searching for the third facility, the one that could change the very foundation of planets, but he had a feeling he wouldn't need it.

If it couldn't be found by the time his armies arrived at the Sith capital world, he would resort to more lethal procedures.

Nuclear Weapons, biogenic pathogens, orbital bombardment – he would wipe them from existence by any means necessary.

However, his thoughts of annihilation were cut off prematurely as his senses began to vibrate.

"I'll contact you when that time comes," He replied and without another word, he turned on his heels and departed the landing pad.

He hadn't meant to end that conversation like he did, but he had to.

There was a disturbance the Force.

And it was coming from Bastila.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your surveillance equipment HK?" He snapped at the droid, feeling his anger rise at the sight and sound of blank monitors and simple hissing audio from the sound surveillance of the under city.<p>

That was his wife down there, the mother of his child – his co-ruler, his Empress.

But she was also training in the Sith Arts, he could never forget that – she was tough, she a lightsaber, she had the Force and she had her skills – if there was anyone could get out of the situation it would be Bastila. Still, Revan knew that he couldn't leave her fate to chance. It would be a disservice to their son, Bastila and himself. Sith Ethics aside, he needed to remember that he was not training her to be his apprentice, so that she could kill him one day and take his place as the ruler of the galaxy, no – he was training her because she needed how to survive. She was not to be treated as the apprentices, she was above them, beyond them, and she was his wife, he was not going to let her die down there, at the hands of violent thugs.

"Apologetic Reaction: Master, it was as if someone had destroyed them – there was no indication that they had been tampered with."

I blinked in surprise.

It must have pained my assassination droid to know that someone had gotten the better of him – he was programed for one thing and one thing only, to be the best killer in the galaxy. If some filthy under city creature eluded him, then he had no doubts that the droid would be embarrassed as he would be in angry. Pursing his lips, he blinked and looked back at the monitors, there was nothing on them and it made him feel a little protective of his wife. How was she? Was she okay? Was she alive? Who would pay for this outrage? This program was run exclusively by HK-47, and considering that he would never destroy him, he'd simply have to take it out on one of his flunkies. First things first however, he had to find Bastila and make sure that she returned to the surface. He would allow one more hour, one more hour for her new Sith training to guide her out of danger and then he'd go in, he'd go in and slaughter everyone and everything that stood in front of him as his wife.

"What?" HE snapped at him – more out of shock then anger.

"Irritated assessment: allow me the honor of killing whoever tampered with my devices master," HK asked, and if he wasn't a droid, he'd almost think that he was gleeful about it, "The meatbags will pay for this outrage."

He smirked slightly as an idea struck him, "Take a detachment of elite troops down into the under city, go to the nearest social center that is proximate to Bastila's last known location. You will interrogate the patrons there by any means necessary, if you wish to kill them, do so, bloodier the better. They would do well to keep away from our training facility, please take note of any bounty hunters in this place, as well as any that are not, but are in close proximity, alert me if you find something."

"Query: And if I find that the Empress's disappearance was facilitated by a Hutt?" HK asked and at the mention of the abominable creatures – he felt his blood pressure rise.

When the entire system was declared occupied and the planet itself was declared to be completely under Revan's control, the occupational armies that landed on Coruscant killed several minor Hutt Lords when they reached the centers of heavy resistance. When it was found out by the Hutt Cartels on Nal Hutta and Nar Shadaa, they put massive bounties on the head of Bastila, Revan and his entire Admiralty staff. The actions that they had taken to stop every bounty hunter from Byss to the Outer Rim from taking the lives of his wife and to his most valued servants were bold, harsh and they were perhaps the only "evil" thing that they had done since they had arrived on the planet. All the Hutts on the planet were required to register with the Government and if they were found to have any ties with the Hutt Lords that were had killed in the initial planetary invasion, they were to be executed on sight. Any ship arriving from Hutt Space, or any ship that was known to do business or work for the Hutts was to be stopped, pulled apart, inspected and even then, their movements were restricted. No, it was not a good thing to be a Hutt in the core anymore, Revan would be damned sure that he kept his word on that, very sure.

"Then you will alert me and then I will come there and deal with the Hutt myself," Revan replied with a waved of his hand, "Now HK, you are dismissed."

If he had to slaughter every being in the under city to find Bastila, he would.

This planet was his and everyone on it was subject to his rule.

* * *

><p>When she saw one of the attackers grab the boy, Bastila's outrage boiled over.<p>

At first, she had been hesitant to learn the teachings of the Dark Side of the Force – she had been raised with the Jedi after all and from the earliest of her memories, it had been drilled into her that all of it was abhorrent. However, she was soon to find that using the full breath of her Force powers was liberating. As a Jedi, she would never have been allowed to kill the man that was attempting to do harm to Jolan, but as a Sith, she could do as she pleased and she would. Pulling the boy out of the man's grasp with her left hand and grasping the man's neck in the Force with her right, she kept the invisible vice on his neck for a few more moments and enjoyed the sight of it. As the man started to scramble at his neck, in a vain effort to remove the grip around his neck, she pulled her hand back and watched as the streaks of lightening left her hand and slammed into the man's body – causing him to contort in agony. Regretting that the child had to hear the man's screams, she pulled her hand back again and delivered a Force Push onto him – knocking him over the causeway, but still managing to keep her lightening on the man, if the man wanted to attack something, he should have attacked something his own size.

When she heard the faint thump of the man's body from below, she leaned over to brace herself on her knees and struggled to catch her breath.

Smiling faintly as the boy came to her and wrapped himself around her leg, she leaned down, picked him and held him to her chest. The boy was powerful, extremely powerful and inherently kind hearted, she would not let his talents go to waste down here and she was sure that Revan would agree with that reasoning. Yes, when she made it out of the under city and trekked up the upper city and made it back to the government center, she would make sure that the boy was well taken care of, well trained and given a life that the Jedi couldn't give him.

The boy was shaking when he finally managed to speak and her heart broke a little, "A-are they gone?"

Bastila nodded and rubbed circles into his back, "Yes – now come on, let's get out of here."


End file.
